Récalcitrant Part I : Résistance
by Crazy grill
Summary: "Les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être" Une phrase que Hermione Granger avait souvent entendu. Elle ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quel point elle pouvait influencer sa vie et comment elle la changeait à jamais.  TRADUCTION
1. Capture

_Bonjour à tous ! Nous sommes deux à traduire la merveilleuse fiction de_ **Jamberine **, Recalcitrance. (lien de la fiction en anglais dans nos favoris)

**Disclaimers** : l'histoire est à **Jamberine** qui a accepté notre offre de traduction, les personnages sont à J.K Rowling et Fenrir est à Hermione (dommage ...)

Message to Jamberine : Thank you very much and_ HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ :D

N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez de la fiction, de notre traduction, de la fin du monde, des infusions framboise/pamplemousse ... bref laissez nous vos avis.

**Crazy Grill** - deux filles timbrées -

* * *

><p>Ils étaient dans l'Allée des Embrumes, l'allée des sombres sorciers. Son sombre passage était sinueux et cabossé de façon saisissante semblable aux écailles d'un serpent glissant. Un des hommes se tordit le pied lentement et la douleur arriva violemment à cause de la sombre rue pavée couverte de saleté et des restes d'une bouteille d'alcool cassée jonchant le sol. Les magasins de sorts créaient comme une impression de canyon dans la ruelle, modelant des ombres sinistre, jouant en des nuances de sombre, exposant des visages sombres au-delà même de la noirceur et de sa vision tellement elles semblaient agrandies.<p>

Le bruissement occasionnel de quelqu'un enfilant son manteau lui parvenait, des pas, presque silencieux, assourdis par la saleté qui recouvrait le passage en pavés. Personne ne s'arrêtait pour converser, se regarder dans les yeux n'était pas de mise et le contact physique était à éviter à tout prix. Si vous rentriez accidentellement dans quelqu'un, vous seriez très probablement la seconde suivant accolé contre un mur, une baguette magique en dessous de la gorge.

L'intérieur des magasins était à peine visible quand on regardait au travers des fenêtres teintées de noirceur façon, qui avaient d'ailleurs un grand besoin d'être nettoyé à cause de ce qui semblait être une accumulation de poussière au fil des ans, parfois même de fins traits d'un certain fluide séché non identifiable. La plupart de ses fluides étaient de couleur sombre, pour ne pas dire de couleur pourpre. Du sang, très probablement. Vous pourriez seulement voir à l'intérieur des magasins si vous appuyiez votre nez contre le verre, tout en mettant vos mains en coupe autour de vos yeux, à cause d'un manque de lumière flagrante dans ces magasins. C'était probablement une des raisons pour lesquelles les passants ne s'arrêtaient pas dans la rue, et ça arrangeait les commerçants. Leurs clients savaient où ils voulaient aller, et ne trainaient pas à l'extérieur, regardant le beau monde passer par pur plaisir. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour faire du lèche-vitrine.

Et c'était où Harry, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient tard pendant un après-midi de mars. Pourquoi, vous vous demandez sans doute ? Et bien, parce que Ron voulait y aller et Harry et Hermione ne voulaient pas qu'il fasse quelque chose de stupide et qu'il ait plus d'ennuis qu'ils n'en avaient déjà tous les trois. Il était un jeune homme curieux, un peu stupide parfois dans ses réactions impulsives et il voulait toujours être le premier des enfants Weasley à défier l'autorité de leur mère terrifiante leur interdisant de s'aventurer dans cette ruelle sombre. Et bien, félicitation Ron, tu es en train de le faire !

« Est-ce que nous pouvons nous en aller maintenant ? » Plaida Hermione en un chuchotis pressé alors qu'elle trottait derrière eux, le rouge aux joues.

Ron se retourna brièvement, ses yeux étincelant d'excitation et arborant un sourire idiot. « Aïe, allez viens Mione, déstresse! »

« Non, je ne déstresserais pas … » Siffla-t-elle, encore plus en colère. « On ne devrait pas être ici, Ron. S'il te plait … »

« Chut … »

Hermione s'arrêta quelques secondes, sa bouche grande ouverte d'indignation.

« Ne me dis pas de me taire, tu … »

« Chut ! » Siffla-t-il de nouveau, agitant sa main comme si elle était une mouche ennuyante.

Hermione fut exaspérée, mais ne répondit pas. Elle tira sur le col de son manteau pour le remonter autour de son cou, ayant besoin d'occuper ses mains avant qu'elle ne commence à les remuer, préférant alors les fourrer dans ses poches. Elle regarda les ombres, notant que les hommes vêtus de noir semblaient rendre ces ombres encore plus noires, plus sombre, plus grandes et donc plus terrifiantes. En fait, elle remarque que personne, à part eux trois, ne marchait dans cette ruelle. Elle fronça les sourcils et serra les dents, son esprit essayant d'analyser la situation alors qu'elle regardait la ruelle.

Soudain, elle saisit le col de Ron et le traina silencieusement dans un des coins sombres de la ruelle, calmement. Enfin jusqu'à ce que Ron ne se mette à protester.

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu … » Commença-t-il à ronchonner.

Le visage d'Hermione se déforma de colère face à son comportement de gamin capricieux et mit rapidement une main devant sa bouche, assourdissant sa protestation enfantine.

« Ferme-là ! » Siffla-t-elle en attendant qu'il se calme. « Les gens ne marchent pas en plein milieu de cette rue damnée. Si nous suivons les murs, nous dissimulant dans les ombres, alors l'attention ne sera pas portée sur nous, espèce de sombre crétin ! »

Ron acquiesça silencieusement et retira la main d'Hermione avant de maugréer. « Tu aurais pu tout simplement m'avertir verbalement. »

Hermione râla, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « As-tu fini de t'amuser, on peut rentrer maintenant ? »

Ron grogna de mécontentement. « Tu es tellement coincée, Hermione. »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la ferma rapidement, sa mâchoire si tendue qu'elle lui faisait mal alors qu'elle grinçait des dents, essayant de garder un minimum de contrôle d'elle-même.

« _Je ne le frapperai pas, je ne le frapperai pas, je ne le frapperai pas, je ne le frapperai pas …_ » Répétait-elle dans sa tête, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage de singe rougit par le froid du crétin debout devant elle.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux de nouveau quand elle entendit le doux chuchotement d'Harry.

« Hermione a raison, nous devons y aller. Ce n'est pas sûr pour nous trois de rester ici. »

Ron grogna de nouveau, geignant. « Juste cinq minutes encore, s'il vous plait ! Je veux rentrer dans ce magasin qui vend des têtes rétrécies et qui vous donnent des conseils. »

Hermione entendit le soupir d'Harry et vit ses épaules se redresse imperceptiblement. « D'accord, mais seulement cinq minutes. »

« Yes, merci ! » Murmura Ron tout excité, ressemblant plus à une personne de cinq ans qu'à une personne de vingt ans.

Il détala rapidement, laissant Harry et Hermione marcher derrière lui en trainant des pieds.

« Tu le laisses faire parce que tu es simplement aussi curieux que lui. » Siffla-t-elle en colère. « Ecoute, monsieur le survivant, je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je pense que trainer dans l'allée de prédilection des mangemorts est la chose la plus stupide que tu as pu faire dans toute ta vie. Tu es l'homme le plus célèbre de Grande-Bretagne, recherché par l'homme le plus dangereux du monde et tu te promènes dans une ruelle infestée de ses disciples et cela n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter plus que ça. »

Harry grogna simplement en réponse et Hermione se tut, abasourdie, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Bien qu'ils l'ignorent souvent quand elle faisait « sa leçon de morale » comme ils l'appelaient, elle était extrêmement en colère à chaque fois qu'ils faisaient mine de ne pas porter attention à ses avertissements. Elle leur faisait la morale seulement quand ils faisaient quelque chose de stupide, comme maintenant.

Ils rattrapèrent finalement Ron quand il s'arrêta devant la devanture d'un magasin d'apparence particulièrement louche, son visage exprimant une moue ignare, sourire grandement. Il saisit la poignée de la porte en cuivre pour entrer dans le magasin.

« Je ne pense pas que tu devrais t'aventurer là-dedans, Ron. » L'averti Hermione d'un air fatigué. Cet endroit lui donnait vraiment la chair de poule.

Ron soupira exagérément, se retournant vers elle pour lui jeter un regard noir. « Si tu es tant inquiète, pourquoi tu n'attendrais pas dehors pour monter la garde au cas où une personne louche essaye d'enlever la demoiselle en détresse que tu sembles penser que je suis. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard glacial en réponse, repliant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Très bien. »

« Très bien. »

Et après ça, Harry et Ron entrèrent dans le magasin, laissant Hermione sur le trottoir alors qu'elle ressemblait à une petite fille perdue avec ses bras enveloppés en un geste protecteur autour d'elle.

Elle appuya doucement son dos contre le mur juste pour s'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de se retourner pour faire face à un adversaire. L'allée était vraiment calme, sinistrement calme, à l'exception du bruissement étrange d'un manteau imaginaire, ou le capharnaüm d'une chaussure tapotant sur un sol pavé étonnamment propre. Les ombres sombres des personnes se reproduisaient sur les murs et semblaient l'engloutir, l'emprisonnant de manière mystérieuse.

La tête d'Hermione se tourna brusquement vers sa gauche quand elle vit une étincelle jaune vif du coin de l'œil, mais elle n'en trouva pas la source. Bien sur qu'il n'y avait rien, la ruelle était tellement sombre. Peut-être que c'était juste quelqu'un qui avait fait grillé une allumette. Il n'y avait aucune raison de penser que c'était une baguette magique venant de jeter un sort.

Elle se détendit doucement et attendit, sentant la tension quitter ses épaules. Elle les bougea doucement d'avant en arrière et s'effondra contre le mur en un gros soupir. Il n'y avait aucune raison de se tourmenter, vraiment. Elle se sentait vraiment détendue, alors qu'elle balançait de manière dodeline la tête, l'eau chaude enveloppant son corps comme un ruisseau coulant goutte à goutte, le courant chatouillant sa peau, lavant tous ses soucis calmement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse entourer d'une vague de bonheur qui n'avait aucune source.

Une voix traversa à travers la brume. « _Viens à moi …_ »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent à-demi de manière paresseuse, les posant sur un homme capuchonné. Si quelqu'un l'avait observé attentivement, il aurait pu voir la brume laiteuse qui recouvrait ses iris, mais hélas, les seules personnes qui auraient pu la sauver étaient fascinés par le sarcastique et émoussant spectacle des têtes rétrécies accrochées dans le magasin derrière elle.

« _Viens._ » Lui commanda de nouveau la voix. C'était une voix profondément grave et très séduisante.

Il était facile de suivre la voix, facile de rester dans la brume. Elle était heureuse ici, flottant simplement.

Alors elle commença à marcher vers la provenance de la voix.

Elle se demanda vaguement comment ses pieds s'avaient où aller, mais sa curiosité fut rapidement engloutit par l'eau délicieusement chaude quand une nouvelle vague de calme déferla sur elle. elle s'arrêta devant un visage sombre, l'obscurité engloutissant leurs deux corps en une ombre commune.

Elle fut attirée contre le torse d'un homme, qui resserra son étreinte avant de disparaitre avec elle dans un pop.

Oo°oO

Ils apparurent devant un hôtel particulier peint en blanc.

Hermione était vaguement consciente de la forme marchant à grands pas devant elle vers les grandes portes de fer forgé qui menaient à l'intérieur de cet hôtel.

_« Suis-moi._ »

Les pieds d'Hermione commencèrent à se déplacer. Elle était vaguement consciente que les portes s'ouvraient et que quelques animaux à plumes blanches trottaient à côté d'eux alors qu'ils passaient, avant de n'être écarté à l'aide d'une baguette magique.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans une autre pièce, passant derrière des paons blanc hurlant s'enroulant autour d'eux, du sang coulant sur le sol alors qu'ils se recouchaient sur le sol subitement.

Hermione n'était pas consciente de comment s'était arrivée, mais la chose qu'elle perçut en suivant, ce fut qu'elle était dans une pièce immense, avec des formes l'entourant, floues. Elle pouvait entendre de faibles bavardages et des exclamations de joie alors qu'elle suivait l'homme jusqu'à un trône où siégeait une forme encore plus floue.

Et ensuite, la brume se volatilisa et Hermione cria.

Une douleur aigue traversa son corps, un enfer presque réel semblant la bruler de l'intérieur, faisant bouillir son sang et crépiter sa peau alors qu'elle s'arquait de manière compulsive. Des couteaux semblaient la poignarder sur chaque centimètre de sa peau, s'insérant dans sa chair avant d'être brusquement enlevés. Sa tête semblait imploser, son cerveau semblait en déroute alors qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il se liquéfiait pour lui perdre toute raison. Son épine dorsale sembla se tordre avant d'éclater en mille morceaux, chaque vertèbre se logeant dans la chair de ses côtes.

Et ensuite ça s'arrêta.

Hermione se mit en position fœtale, respirant lourdement et tremblant. C'était étrange, cette sensation de ne plus avoir mal aussi rapidement. D'habitude sensation de picotement désagréable suivait, mais cette fois ... Rien. La seule preuve qui lui prouvait qu'elle venait d'être torturée, c'était sa mémoire et les frissons dégoûtants qui transperçaient sa forme pelotonnée.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le haut quand elle entendit le sifflement de Lord Voldemort lui-même.

« Debout, sang-de-bourbe. »

Difficilement, Hermione obéit, se relevant péniblement sur les coudes d'abord, se concentrant durement pour détendre ses muscles tétanisés par la douleur, alors qu'elle s'efforçait d'essayer de calmer ses tremblements. Ses épaules furent parcourues de frissons alors qu'une nouvelle tension s'insinuait dans son corps, attendant avec appréhension la prochaine vague de douleur et la prochaine attaque. Elle se mit alors sur ses genoux lentement, fermant les yeux douloureusement alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son épine dorsale lui envoyait des coups de poignards de l'intérieur. Puis elle se traina grossièrement à ses pieds. Ses jambes ne la soutenaient plus.

« Tu seras fortement récompensé pour cet exploit, Mulciber. » Murmura Voldemort, « Pars maintenant. »

Mulciber. Hermione ferma les yeux, essayant de se rappeler ce qu'elle avait apprit de cet homme. Cependant, tout ce qu'elle pouvait se répéter, c'était que :

_Il était maître de l'utilisation de l'imperium._

Elle quitta ses pensées quand elle entendit le sifflement malfaisant de l'homme le plus effrayant de Grande-Bretagne.

« Bien, bien, bien … » Siffla le seigneur des Ténèbres, « N'est-ce pas la sang-de-bourbe Granger. On m'a dit qu'on t'avait trouvé dans l'allée des embrumes, un sombre endroit connu pour sa malfaisance, et pourtant toi, une lanterne de la lumière et du bien, tu y étais. Je dois l'admettre, je suis intrigué. »

Hermione respira à fond et se leva finalement, ignorent les sifflements des diverses personnes présentes dans la pièce et qui avaient suivis son action.

Les yeux rouges du seigneur des Ténèbres se fixèrent dans les siens et elle soutient son regard bravement, son menton relevé en signe de défi.

« Puis-je te demander ce que tu faisais là-bas ? » Demanda-t-il modestement.

« Pour aller voir des têtes rétrécies. » Répondit Hermione amèrement, son visage se muant en une expression de colère alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

_Si elle est sortait vivante d'ici, elle allait tuer Ron …_

La tête de Voldemort s'inclina sur le côté curieusement, son visage impassible alors qu'il faisait tournoyer dans ses mains sa baguette tristement célèbre. Sans jamais quitter son regard, il leva sa main libre en direction de la porte et fit un signe sèchement de deux doigts.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers l'endroit que pointait Voldemort, mais elle ne trouva que des formes masquées, aucun visage. Une forme s'avança et se mit à genoux à quelques mètres de son maître en tendant vers son maître un liquide clair. Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

Un liquide clair. Du veritaserum.

Ses yeux scannèrent rapidement la pièce pour trouver une sortir, ressemblant à un oiseau tout apeuré. Elle ne trouva rien sauf la grande porte par laquelle elle était venue. Elle regarda de nouveau la fiole et sentit une panique sourde lui prendre les trippes. S'ils réussissaient à lui faire avaler, ils allaient tout savoir.

_Alors, elle courut. _

Tournant rapidement les talons, ses cheveux volant au passage, Hermione sprinta de manière extravagante jusqu'à la seule porte qui menait à l'extérieur, seulement elle fut frappée par un nouveau sort qui la fit haleter avant qu'elle ne s'écroule à genoux sur le sol. Dès qu'elle fut neutralisée, la douleur partie. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait un interrupteur dans la main et dosait la douleur de manière très rapide, faisant s'accroître ou diminuer la douleur. Ses muscles se tétanisèrent de nouveau et elle commença à trembler.

Elle fut alors rattrapée sans douceur et trainée sur le sol, revenant au point de départ. Elle trébucha en essayant de se relever et retomba sur le sol, son menton tapant sur le sol de marbre blanc. Hermione prit dans ses mains sa mâchoire douloureuse ; la seule pensée brumeuse qui se répétait en boucle dans sa tête, c'était qu'elle espérait qu'elle n'était pas cassée pour pouvoir parler. Elle se traina difficilement de nouveau, essayant de se relever, alors que le bruit strident d'une chaise qu'on fait racler sur un sol poli agressa ses oreilles. On la força à s'asseoir dessus, emprisonnant ses mains derrière son dos. Avant qu'elle ne prenne conscience de ce qu'il se passait, elle se retrouva attachée et le seigneur des Ténèbres était devant elle, l'observant de manière intense, le veritaserum à la main.

Elle menait un combat titanesque, elle le menait vraiment. Elle se mordit les lèvres si fortement que du sang perla sur son menton.

Malheureusement pour elle, Voldemort lui donna une gifle et une bonne gifle, la sonnant pendant quelques secondes. Dès que ses lèvres saignèrent abondamment, alors qu'elle émettait un halètement de douleur, il lui versa le liquide dans sa gorge et mit une main autoritaire sur son nez et sa bouche. Elle retint son souffle autant qu'elle le pouvait, le liquide restant sur sa langue. C'était comme si elle venait d'avaler une boite entière d'aspirine mais que tout ça restait coincée dans sa gorge. Ça la brulait affreusement.

C'est ce qui se passait quand le veritaserum entrait en contact avec des plaies ouvertes. C'était une substance acide qui brûlait les blessures où les terminaisons nerveuses étaient exposées. C'était la seule façon de le détecter quand besoin était. C'était un liquide insipide, clair et inodore. Mais si vous avez une blessure encore ouverte, votre peau semblait bruler de l'intérieur. C'était pourquoi, souvent, on ne donnait pas ça aux personnes atteintes d'ulcères à l'estomac ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ce fut seulement quand des points noirs apparurent dans ses yeux qu'elle prit conscience qu'elle venait de déglutir et donc d'avaler le liquide.

En voyant l'expression satisfaite du seigneur des Ténèbres, le dégout monta en elle et elle maudit sa propre faiblesse. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas, comme ces plongeurs en apnée, une capacité folle à retenir son souffle pendant quelques minutes ? N'aurait-elle pas pu faire comme les bébés et tout recracher ? Mais non, elle avait simplement avalé. Et maintenant ils allaient l'utiliser comme une sorte de magnétophone humain.

Sa tête se baissa vers le bas, ses épaules se voutant en signe de défaite. Un poids énorme semblait s'abattre sur ses épaules, alors qu'elle s'effondrait, la tête en avant. Elle était faible et inutile.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la forme tout sauf humaine devant elle quand le seigneur des Ténèbres siffla, « Maintenant, sang-de-bourbe, première question … »

Oo°oO

Elle subit presque trois heures d'interrogatoire jusqu'à ce que Voldemort en ait marre. A la fin, Hermione avait les joues couvertes de larmes, et son visage était rempli de croutes séchées par le sang coagulé. Sa lèvre était rouge, à vif et à sang. Elle avait fait l'effort de ne pas répondre malgré le véritaserum et elle menaçait à tout moment de tomber dans les pommes, plongée dans un abîme sans fond.

« Tu peux partir maintenant. »

La tête d'Hermione se releva brusquement, peut-être trop brusquement vu qu'elle entendit un craquement, alors que ses yeux étaient sauvages et agrandit par la fatigue et la peur.

« Que … Quoi ? » Balbutia-t-elle, alors qu'un autre visage masque lui déliait les mains, qui palpitèrent quand le sang recommença à affluer dans chaque doigt.

« Tu peux partir. » Répéta-t-il, alors qu'il regardait nonchalamment ses ongles.

Hermione fut si déconcertée qu'elle ne put pas bouger. Il n'allait pas la tuer ? La putain de sang-de-bourbe du trio d'or ?

Il leva alors les yeux vers elle et lui jeta un sourire cruel. « Aussi agréable que ta mort imminente serait, quand j'ai fouillé dans ton esprit, j'ai abouti à une déduction tout à fait prévisible. » Il fit une pause, alors qu'il levait des sourcils inexistants dans sa direction, de façon supérieure. « Ta crainte suprême est celle d'être abandonnée, de rester seule et d'être ignorée de tes paires. Je pense, enfin je sais que Dumbledore ne prendra pas ta trahison d'un bon œil, si tu veux mon avis. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux de frayeur. « Tra … Trahison ? »

Le petit sourire satisfait et cruel de Voldemort s'agrandit, avoisinant le sadisme pur.

« Oui, » Siffla-t-il « Ta trahison. »

Et avec cela, il leva sa baguette magique semblable à un fouet et l'appuya sur son avant-bras.

Hermione se tordit de douleur pendant ce qu'elle pensait des heures Elle avait l'impression que son bras était coupé avec une scie, rehaussée d'une larme extrêmement petite, assez petite pour couper le moindre organe, sans en oublier un seul.

« _S'il te plait, laisse-le juste finir._ » pensa frénétiquement Hermione.

Il s'arrêta.

Enfin.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, des yeux rendus flous par le flot de larmes obscurcissant sa vision. Elle vit que son bras était rouge et baigné de sang, un tatouage noir ayant prit place sur sa peau blanche. La marque des Ténèbres.

Elle pleura à cette vie et sentit sa respiration s'accélérer à cause de sa panique.

« Je ne vous rejoindrai pas ! » Cria-t-elle, levant des yeux furieux vers lui tout en lui jetant un regard noir et glacial. « Je ne le ferais jamais ! »

Le sourire de Voldemort devint laid et il gronda en réponse, « Ne me croit pas stupide, petite. Je suis bien conscient que le fait-même d'être Gryffondor te défend de suivre mes idéologies. Je ne t'accepterais pas dans mes rangs même si tu le voulais. Je ne souillerais pas ma victoire en m'alliant avec une sang-de-bourbe, aussi intelligente soit-elle. »

Hermione tressaillit quand il leva sa baguette, exprimant sa colère par un sort de torture pure.

« _Crucio_ ! »

La douleur s'abattit sur elle une fois encore. Hermione cria et cria, ses yeux roulant dans ses orbites alors que sa tête tombait en arrière. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir, c'était des points blancs qui éclataient contre l'obscurité menaçant de l'engloutir. Elle s'accrocha à sa peau comme si elle essayait d'enlever quelque chose de sa chaire, alors qu'elle se mouvait en de violentes saccades, comme si elle était prise de spasmes.

Quand le sort fut levé, Hermione pleurait et sanglotait comme une petite fille.

La voix de Voldemort retentit de nouveau en un sifflement calme, « Pars. Retourne auprès de ton précieux Dumbledore si tu le veux, mais je peux t'assurer qu'il se détournera de toi quand il verra l'immondice que tu es devenue. Je ne te protégerai pas, sang-de-bourbe. Personne ne le fera après cette nuit. Tu es toute seule. »

Il fit une pause et inclina légèrement la tête, comme s'il réfléchissait. Voldemort ajouta après coup, « Bien sûr, les autorités t'arrêteront certainement, t'accusant d'être un mangemort. Félicitations, Hermione Granger, tu viens de gagner ta place exclusive dans la prison d'Azkaban. »

Hermione partit dans une nouvelle crise de larmes, essayant de se relever. Elle renonça alors, s'accroupissant sur le sol. Elle était si fatiguée.

« _Pars_ maintenant. » Fut la dernière chose qu'elle entendit avant qu'elle ne tombe inconsciente.

Oo°oO

Hermione se réveilla, Dieu seul sait combien d'heures plus tard, sous le ciel clair de la nuit sombre alors que le vent frais agressait sa peau. Ne pouvant pas encore se déplacer, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux et s'appuya sur le côté contre le sol sale, ses lèvres embrassant le pavé, le sang coulant de ses lèvres éclatées. Elle siffla quand sa salive nettoya ses blessures.

Lentement, alors que la brume disparaissait de son cerveau, elle s'assit et regarda autour d'elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait à la bordure des jardins du Manoir Malfoy. Elle était à l'extérieur, comme elle s'y attendait. Elle était contre le mur, une rangée d'arbres devant elle, le même bout de toit qu'elle avait vu dans la brume avant d'être torturée.

Hermione respira à fond et se déconnecta de ses émotions. Son esprit d'analyse mit rapidement un mécanisme en place alors qu'elle grinçait des dents. Elle était un traître, mais pas un traître. Elle avait eut la marque, mais pas volontairement. Sûrement que Dumbledore le verrait ?

Mais et s'il ne le voyait pas ? Et s'il appelait un Auror ou s'il la bannissait ? Où irait-elle ?

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand une douleur aigue se fit ressentir dans son avant-bras. Elle regarda la marque d'un air triste et hagard. Sur son bras siégeait un tatouage laid représentant un crâne laid avec un serpent glissant dans la bouche et les trous des yeux du crâne.

Non, elle devait se reprendre. Elle ne pouvait pas aller voir comme ça Dumbledore, ou quelqu'un d'autre, qui verrait la marque des Ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était un traître. Même si elle ne l'avait pas eu volontairement, elle avait donné des informations au seigneur des Ténèbres et c'était inacceptable. Impardonnable.

Elle avait sûrement coûté la vie a beaucoup de personne avec les informations qu'elle avait dites à brûle-pourpoint ce soir.

_« Bien, »_ Pensa-t-elle, _« Faisons les choses dans l'ordre. Je dois aller nettoyer mes plaies pour ne pas qu'elles s'infectent. Après, je dois réussir à aller jusqu'à Square Grimmauld pour récupérer mes affaires. Ensuite, j'irais à Gringotts en fin d'après-midi, juste avant qu'ils ne ferment et je prendrais autant d'argent que je peux avant de partir. Et ensuite, j'irais … Quelque part, en Russie peut-être. C'est assez loin. »_

Hermione se releva avec ses nouvelles résolutions, sa mâchoire la faisait vraiment souffrir mais elle sentit son cœur devenir comme de glace pour s'armer de courage face à l'avenir qui l'attendait. Elle ne devait pas se laisser aller et pleurer comme une fillette ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

Elle disparut alors dans un crack.


	2. Échappée et recapture

**Disclamer : **Rien ne nous appartient, rendons à César ce qui est à J.K Rowling xD ! Mais n'oublions pas aussi que cette intrigue vient de la fabuleuse auteur "_Jamberine_" ... Merci à elle pour tout.

****Nombre de chapitres : ****27

****Rating : ****M pour scènes assez osées.

****Note des traductrices : ****Coucou lecteurs adorés ! Bon, nous ne nous faisons aucun leurre, étant nouvelles en tant que "Duo" dans l'univers fantastique des fanfic, nous ne nous attendions pas à faire exploser le compteur des reviews, surtout avec un couple si ... Atypique ! Et rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas notre but. Notre but est de vous faire découvrir une toute nouvelle histoire, un tout nouvelle univers sur un couple disons ... Original xD Mais nous aimons ce qui sort de l'ordinaire et nous devons être un peu folles de croire que d'autres esprits tordus existent dans ce site, l'espoir nous fait rêver et nous fait carburer ... ! Hein mes coco ? ... (clin d'oeil suggestif)

Sinon, merci sincèrement à toutes les personnes qui nous ont laissé des review, savoir que vous aimez cette fiction est pour nous le meilleur des cadeaux, alors au nom de nous deux, merci de tout coeur !

Sur cette fiction, les deux filles timbrées que nous sommes ont décidé de publier aussi vite que possible les chapitres pour ne pas trop vous laisser sur votre faim, même si nous adorons vous voir vous languir et être frustrés ... Sadiques, nous ? (moues innocentes)

Dans tous les cas, nous vous souhaitons une très agréable lecture,

Crazy Grill (Manelor & Hamataroo), vos dévouées follasses ! (Petite courbette grotesque)

Oo°oO

"**Le temps est notre supplice. L'Homme ne cherche qu'à y échapper, c'est-à-dire échapper au passé et à l'avenir en s'enfonçant dans le présent, ou se fabriquer un passé ou un avenir à sa guise**" ... Simone Veil

"**Le passé est soldé, le présent vous échappe, songez à l'avenir**" ... Duc de Lévis

Oo°oO

Hermione siffla quand sa mère apposa le tissu chaud sur la peau sensible de son avant-bras.

Adèle Granger releva la tête vers sa fille et lui jeta un regard étrange. « Pourquoi diable t'aies-tu fais un tatouage aussi laid, ma chérie ? Et en plus, sur tout ton avant-bras. Tu te rends compte que quand tu auras des entretiens d'embauche, tu devras trouver le moyen de le dissimuler. »

Hermione soupira et acquiesça encore une fois. Sa mère lui posait les mêmes questions depuis qu'elle était rentrée, regardant d'un mauvais œil son avant-bras ensanglanté et son menton contusionné et gonflé.

Hermione lui servait les mêmes réponses à chaque fois.

« Je l'aime bien. » Mentit-elle, sentant les assauts de sa culpabilité enserrer son cœur alors qu'elle mentait à sa mère. « Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas d'endroit attitré pour faire un tatouage. Je voulais pouvoir le regarder tous les jours. Et oui, je me rends compte que certaines personnes ne seront sans doute pas sensibles à cet art. » Hermione se retint avec peine de frissonner quand elle prononça le dernier mot.

« De l'art ? » Demanda sa mère d'un air incrédule, ses sourcils arqués. « Ce n'est pas de l'art, Hermione ! C'est une horreur ! » Pour prouver son point de vue, sa mère saisit son poignet de filles et fit un signe en direction de son avant-bras.

Hermione essaya de hausser les épaules nonchalamment et soupira tristement, « Trop tard maintenant. »

Elle déglutit difficilement, clignant des paupières pour que les larmes ne débordent pas de ses yeux avant que sa mère ne puisse voir son état de détresse. Elle saisit le tissu chaud de ses mains rapidement. « Je peux le faire toute seule. »

Adèle poussa un soupir excédé et racla la chaise sur le sol en se levant. « Je vais chercher des bandes. »

« Merci, maman. » Répondit doucement Hermione, sa voix soumise et calme.

Adèle, voyant la tristesse de sa fille, supposa simplement qu'elle était une jeune adolescente qui avait pris une décision hâtive pour se faire un tatouage et qui le regrettait maintenant. Elle l'avait sûrement fait alors qu'elle était ivre. Hermione n'aurait jamais fait ce tatouage autrement. Cela expliquerait aussi pourquoi Hermione se refusait obstinément à ne pas lui dire où elle s'était fait ces bleus. Elle ne se rappelait sans doute pas.

« _C'est son droit._ » Fut la seule pensée de la mère d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne se remette en marche pour aller aider sa fille unique.

Quand elle revint, Hermione était toujours assise sur la chaise, les yeux fermés, son visage du côté opposé du laid tatouage qui formait comme un éclat sombre sur sa peau. C'était comme si Hermione ne voulait plus voir la source de son erreur.

« _Bien,_ » Pensa Adèle, « _Ce tatouage sera une piqure de rappel quotidienne pour lui montrer qu'il faut rester prévoyante et surtout ne pas faire de bêtise plus grosses que soi. _»

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent quand Adèle revint dans la pièce, une bande blanche enroulée autour de sa paume de main.

Le silence était maladroit alors que les doigts agiles de sa mère entouraient la bande autour du poignet d'elle, avant qu'elle ne tremble soudainement quand le tatouage bougea contre la peau d'Hermione nerveusement. Hermione siffla, saisissant son avant-bras dans la douleur.

Elle se mordit une nouvelle fois la lèvre, ignorant le sang qu'elle goûtait sur sa langue quand elle rouvrit sa blessure. Par Merlin, ça fait mal.

« Donc, c'est ça qu'ils ressentent quand ils sont convoqués. » Pensa-t-elle oisivement, enlevant soigneusement sa main de son poignet partiellement bandé en constatant qu'il ne bougeait plus. Elle soupira de soulagement et de panique. Voldemort l'avait prévu. Chaque fois qu'il convoquait un de ses serviteurs, Hermione la ressentait elle aussi, la douleur.

Elle sortit de sa songerie quand elle entendit sa mère haleter, « Et il bouge en plus ? »

Hermione rit de manière amère. « Ouais. »

« Oh, » Soupira sa mère, visiblement choquée. « Il faut vraiment que tu le caches, Hermione. Je ne peux pas inviter ta tante ou ton oncle à dîner avec toi en débardeur si ton tatouage bouge. Ce n'est pas possible. »

Hermione sourit durement et se dit que c'était là le moment parfait de lui annoncer que de toute façon, elle comptait quitter le pays.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, maman, ils ne le verront pas … » La rassura-t-elle, voyant sa mère se détendre. « … Parce que je m'en vais en Australie. »

Hermione se retint de grimacer quand sa mère la regarda avec une expression choquée et légèrement apeurée.

Quand Adèle ouvrit la bouche, surement pour discuter la décision d'Hermione, elle la coupa rapidement. « N'essaye même pas de me convaincre de rester. Je pars cette après-midi que tu le veuilles ou pas. »

À l'intérieur, le cœur d'Hermione semblait se briser en mille morceaux. Elle ne voulait pas partir, elle ne voulait pas être en froid avec sa mère, elle ne voulait pas mentir et elle ne voulait pas lui donner une fausse adresse.

Non, elle ne voulait rien de tout ça. Mais c'était nécessaire.

Elle pouvait sans risque dire que sa mère ne savait pas quoi répondre. Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait parfois la même réaction de stupeur, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau et sourit intérieurement de tendresse.

Rapidement, elle se leva, n'ayant pas assez confiance en elle-même. Elle devait partir maintenant, sinon elle allait changer d'avis et ne jamais partir. Elle marcha sans rien dire jusqu'aux escaliers, arrivant dans sa chambre pour empaqueter ses affaires et finir son bandage autour de son poignet.

La dernière chose qu'Adèle entendit provenir de la chambre de sa fille, ce fut un léger bruit ressemblant à un coup de feu. Elle était partie.

Oo°oO

Aller à Square Grimmauld avait été facile. Il faisait jour et Hermione était presque sûre que les garçons étaient dehors en train de la rechercher. Et Hermione avait été sûre que les garçons seraient dehors probablement la recherche d'elle. Ça ne l'aidait pas, cependant, à calmer ses nerfs. Chaque bruit grinçant dans cet appartement presque délabré faisait s'accélérer son cœur, proche de la tachycardie. Ses mains tremblaient violemment alors qu'elle rassemblait ce dont elle avait besoin à la hâte, empaquetant tout ceci dans une petite bourse trafiquée magiquement qu'elle portait toujours sur elle, à tout moment.

Heureusement pour elle, quand elle se heurta à Kreathur, le vieil elfe de maison lui servit simplement son habituel sourire mauvais et édenté.

« Le maître m'a dit que si vous reveniez à la maison, je devais le prévenir. » Dit-il avant de marmonner comme à lui-même. « La sang-de-bourbe ne devrait pas être ici, souillant la maison de ma maîtresse avec sa saleté. Harry Potter et le traître à son sang, devraient souffrir, oui ils devraient. Ils utilisent la maison de sa maîtresse pour détruire le seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Hermione se pinça les lèvres pour éviter de répondre de manière trop virulente au petit elfe psychologiquement dérangé. Après la mort de Sirius, Harry était plus que moyen envers l'elfe. C'était comme s'il avait prit comme un devoir envers Sirius d'être horrible avec l'elfe, ne gagnant alors ni sa confiance, ni son respect. Hermione essayait toujours de le convaincre d'être au mois civilisé avec l'elfe, mais en vain. Elle avait donc prit sur elle pour être aussi agréable que possible avec Kreathur.

Il y eut un moment où elle pensa se mettre en colère et le rabrouer, mais il s'éloignerait seulement en bougonnant au sujet des sang-de-bourbe et leurs mauvaises manières.

Hermione regarda le vieil elfe et dit, « Bon, tu dois obéir à ton maître, Kreathur. Mais attends quelques minutes après qu'il ne soit rentré pour le lui dire, s'il te plait. »

_Donne-moi une longueur d'avance pour ne pas qu'ils me trouvent,_ pensa-elle tristement.

Kreathur leva des yeux confus vers elle, avant de marmonner. « La sang-de-bourbe ne veut pas qu'Harry Potter la trouve. Kreathur se demande pourquoi ? Peut-être s'est-elle rendu compte qu'elle n'a aucune valeur. Elle est certainement assez intelligente, malgré son origine. »

En essayant d'atténuer ses soupçons, Hermione rajouta, espérant faire appel à sa nature irrespectueuse, « Il sera encore plus bouleversé quand il saura que j'étais là sans qu'il ne le sache. »

Hermione regarda le visage de l'elfe passer de soupçonneux et renfrogné à extatique, limite sadique.

Il acquiesça alors, s'éloignant, « Oui, Harry Potter souffrira. La sang-de-bourbe sera morte avant l'aube en étant seul et quand Harry Potter la retrouvera, il n'en sera que plus attristé et inconsolable. »

Hermione soupira tristement en regardant l'elfe. Il y avait tant de choses qui auraient pu être faites pour améliorer la vie de cet elfe. Mais elle louait en cet instant la haine que semblait vouer cet elfe aux êtres n'étant pas des sangs purs.

Elle regroupa rapidement ses affaires, disparaissant en un pop.

Oo°oO

Le crépuscule était le meilleur moment pour aller à Gringotts. Le dernier des clients allait prendre du bon temps au chaudron baveur. Les magasins se vidaient progressivement, les derniers retardataires étant gentiment éconduits dehors par les commerçants qui voulaient rentrer chez eux et se reposer.

Désillusionnée, Hermione remonta la rue à la hâte, se glissant parmi les ombres projetaient par le soleil couchant, ce qui était bien comme ça, ainsi personne ne s'intéressait à elle, cachée par un sort alors qu'elle marchait dans la rue. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle regrettait de ne pas avoir de cape d'invisibilité.

Elle grimpa rapidement tant bien que mal les marches en pierre de la banque sorcière et se glissa à l'intérieur par les portes en or quand une personne les ouvrit. La dite personne regarda autour d'eux, comme s'il avait vu ou entendu quelque chose, avant de hausser les épaules et de continuer sa route.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement. Elle n'avait pas été reconnue jusqu'ici. Peut-être qu'elle deviendrait chanceuse et personne ne lui mettrait la main dessus avant qu'elle ne parte, rendant plus que plausible sa mort ou sa fuite.

Sachant qu'entre ce moment et le moment où elle partirait, c'était le laps de temps le plus potentiellement dangereux, Hermione leva son sort de désillusion, ressentant un vide étrange avant d'attendre gentiment le lutin qui la servirait alors qu'il était en train de finir de compter sa pile de rubis.

Quand le gobelin leva les yeux vers elle, ses sourcils s'arquèrent de surprise, un sourire édenté prenant place sur son visage. Hermione déglutit. Le gobelin semblait ne pas avoir de très bonnes intentions quand il souriait comme ça.

« Eh bien, Miss Granger, comme c'est gentil à vous de rejoindre le monde des vivants. » Dit d'une voix rauque le gobelin avec une pointe de sarcasme, un sourire légèrement supérieur ornant son visage, « Vous avez crée un véritable remue ménage, en disparaissant comme vous l'avez fait. »

« Oui, eh bien, » Murmura Hermione, se raclant la gorge mal à l'aise, « Ce n'était pas entièrement ma faute. »

« Non, » Dit le gobelin vaillant, « Je suppose que non, puisque vous faites partie du trio d'or, vous devez être poursuivie par les soucis. Et que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Je voudrais vider ma chambre forte. » Répondit-elle tranquillement.

« Oh, » Bourdonna le gobelin en écarquillant les yeux. « Vous voulez vous enfuir ? Les affaires du monde sorcier vous affectent trop ? »

Hermione, à ce moment particulier, déteste l'esprit de déduction de ce crétin de gobelin et souhaita que cette petite chose ennuyante lui donne sa clé et la laisse partir.

« Quelque chose comme ça. » Répondit-elle fermement.

« Hum ! » Bourdonna une nouvelle fois le gobelin, regardant au-dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione, un petit sourire satisfait ornant ses lèvres. « Il semble que la cavalerie vienne vous chercher. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle, écarquillant les yeux.

Elle n'osa pas jeter un coup d'œil sur son épaule pour voir qui c'était. S'ils soupçonnaient qu'elle était Hermione Granger seulement avec sa masse de cheveux alors elle ne ferait que le confirmer en se retournant et montrant à découvert son visage.

« Oui, » Répondit le gobelin, regardant toujours au-dessus de son épaule d'un regard malin. « Un homme avec une cape noire. Il ressemble à un oiseau avec son nez crochu. »

« Rogue. » Haleta immédiatement Hermione. « Ecoutez, s'il vous plait, donnez-moi la clé de mon coffre fort pour que je puisse récupérer mon argent et prendre congé. »

Le gobelin la regardait avec un air supérieur brillant jusqu'à dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait ses yeux au beurre noir et fit silencieusement glisser une petite clé dans un alliage complexe d'or et d'argent. Hermione la saisit rapidement, le saluant d'un mouvement de tête alors qu'elle laissait ses cheveux recouvrir son visage, trottant jusqu'à l'entrée du labyrinthe qui menait à sa chambre forte renfermant la mince quantité d'argent.

Elle se dégoûtait de faire ça, mais plus elle avançait vers son but, plus son cœur battait de plus en plus vite. Qu'allait-elle faire quand elle sortirait de la banque ? Rogue avait-il vu son visage ? L'arrêterait-il ? Et même s'il ne le faisait pas, qu'allait-elle faire ?

Quand elle parvint à sa chambre forte, elle réussit à regrouper rapidement son argent, renversant les pièces de monnaie dans une bourse qu'elle gardait dans sa poche et rendit la clé au gobelin. Celui qui l'aidait était beaucoup plus calme que le premier, le seul signe qui l'avait trahie, c'était quand ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés dès qu'elle l'avait salué.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le gobelin inclina simplement la tête avant de retourner à ses tâches. Hermione, de nouveau, s'assura que son visage était recouvert alors qu'elle se dirigeait tout droit vers les portes. Elle avait fait la moitié du chemin quand elle aperçut une forme toute de noir vêtue avec une robe de sorcier très longue, la faisant haleter et accélérer le pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre anxieusement, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller plus vite sinon elle risquait d'attirer l'attention des autres clients. Hermione espérait simplement pouvoir arriver jusqu'aux portes à l'heure, où elle pourrait à nouveau se jeter un sort de désillusion ou transplaner dans un coin sombre. A quelques mètres de la porte, son excitation atteint des sommets … Quand tout à coup, une main s'abattit sur son bras gauche, l'arrêtant net.

Son corps se raidit, elle regarda autour d'elle de manière vive, ses yeux se plongeant dans ceux noires de son ex-professeur de potions.

« Sortons tranquillement, Granger. » Lui commanda-t-il doucement, regardant son visage camouflé en une moue moqueuse. « Vaut mieux ne pas attirer davantage l'attention sinon vous allez aggraver votre cas. »

À l'intérieur, Hermione criait de panique, ressentant le besoin écrasant de retirer vivement son bras de la poigne de son professeur. Elle dû d'ailleurs se faire violence pour ne rien faire de stupide et se rabroua de manière autoritaire.

Rogue la traîna doucement pour qu'elle marche à ses côtés sur la rue pavée parfaitement propre du chemin de traverse, se confondant dans les ombres comme elle l'avait fait.

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur. » Le pria-t-elle en soufflant discrètement, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre pour qu'il la laisse partir. « S'il vous plait, je ne veux pas … S'il vous plait, laissez-moi partir. Je ne peux pas … »

« Calmez-vous, espèce d'idiote ! » Siffla-t-il de manière impatiente, lui jetant un regard aussi glacial que possible. « J'essaye de vous aider. »

Hermione se tut immédiatement. L'_aider_ ?

Oo°oO

« Je pensais que vous m'aviez dit que vous m'aideriez ! » Cria Hermione, se débattant entre les bras sombres qui la trainaient jusqu'à château de Poudlard.

« Arrêtez de vous débattre, espèce de folle ! » La menaça-t-il. « Avant que je ne m'énerve et que je vous jette un sort pour vous faire taire ! »

« Non, vous ne pouvez le faire ! » Le pria-t-elle, se comportant comme un animal en cage. « Vous étiez là ! Vous savez ce que le directeur fera s'il découvre que j'ai donné des informations à l'ennemi ! Laissez-moi partir ! »

Immédiatement, elle sentit quelque chose la percuter avant qu'elle ne retombe mollement par terre, seuls ses yeux semblant être capables de bouger.

Rogue s'accroupit au-dessus d'elle, des ombres se dessinant sur son visage avec les sorts qui sortaient de sa baguette magique.

« Je vois que le seigneur des Ténèbres a, avec succès, réussit à semer le doute dans votre esprit. » Murmura-t-il doucement. « Pensez-vous honnêtement que le directeur s'en ficherait de votre sort alors que vous avez été enlevé, torturé, divulguant des informations contre votre grès et portant de manière forcée la marque des Ténèbres qui plus est ? Est-ce que vous êtes vraiment si naïve ? »

Etant paralysée, Hermione ne répondit pas. A l'intérieur, ses dents grinçaient à cette pensée. Surement que le directeur serait furieux qu'elle se soit fait attraper, n'est-ce pas ?

« Il ne l'est pas. » Répondit Rogue, ayant évidemment utilisé la legimencie sur elle. « Il est attristé que nous ayons donné autant d'informations au seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il n'est pas en colère contre vous de les leur avoir donné. Il sait que vous n'auriez jamais donné ces informations autrement que sous la contrainte. »

N'osant pas se laisser aller à espérer et se concentrant sur le fait qu'elle venait d'être capturée, Hermione sentit des larmes de tristesse et de dépit lui monter aux yeux. Rogue prit une moue moqueuse en les voyants et roula des yeux, visiblement exaspéré.

« Allez-vous me suivre gentiment maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il calmement, « Ou est-ce que je me trouve devant le besoin de vous faire léviter jusqu'au bureau du directeur ? »

« _Non._ » Soupira Hermione, accablée de tristesse et engourdie. « _Laissez-moi me lever. Je vous suis_. »

Après cela, Rogue leva le sort et il se releva, attendant qu'elle en fasse de même tout en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle luttait pour se lever.

Leur marche jusqu'au château fut silencieuse. Hermione garda la tête haute, les bras entourant son corps, essayant sans doute de se soutenir pour ne pas s'écrouler. Elle avait été si proche de réussir son coup, mais Rogue l'avait rattrapé et l'avait emmené ici. Elle n'osait pas croire ce qu'il avait dit à propos du directeur. Sûrement qu'il changerait d'avis quand il entendrait l'étendue des informations qu'elle avait osé divulguer à Voldemort. Elle n'y échapperait pas.

Avant qu'elle n'en prenne conscience, elle fut debout dans le bureau du directeur, l'homme lui-même étant assis devant elle derrière son bureau d'acajou. Elle n'osa pas rencontrer son regard la fixant, sachant qu'il n'y aurait pas ce scintillement de joie pétillante, seulement de la déception.

Mais, comme elle s'en doutait, le directeur avait déjà tranché sa décision.

Hermione se força donc à rencontrer son regard fixe quand un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Un bonbon au citron ? »

La tête d'Hermione se releva brusquement, regardant le sorcier lui tendre un bol remplit de ses bonbons favoris, un sourire triste sur son visage. Il la regardait de manière mélancolique, mais avec bonté. Le scintillement dans ses yeux pétillant n'était pas là, mais il n'y avait aucune colère dans ses iris. Dumbledore comprenait.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et Hermione se hâta de cligner des yeux pour les refouler. L'offre du directeur donnait une certaine normalité à cette entrevue. Ce qu'Hermione savait maintenant, c'était qu'il n'était pas fâché. Déçu oui, mais pas fâché. Et, il n'allait pas non plus l'envoyer à Azkaban parce qu'elle portait la marque des Ténèbres.

« N … Non merci, Monsieur le directeur. » Bégaya Hermione alors qu'elle baissait une nouvelle fois la tête.

Il y eut alors le silence qui retomba dans le bureau.

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ne le brise. « Severus m'a dit tout, Miss Granger. Vous n'êtes nullement la personne à blâmer. Bien que je sois très triste que cette quantité d'informations soit passée dans le camp ennemi, je comprends que vous n'aviez aucune possibilité de fuir. Cependant, » La voix de Dumbledore baissa d'une octave, ses yeux devenant morne et une pointe de déception se lisant dans ses prunelles. « Je suis déçu d'apprendre que vous êtes allée vous aventurer dans l'allée des embrumes, un endroit qui, nous le savons tous, est fréquenté par les mangemorts. Que faisiez-vous là-bas ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard et rebaissa rapidement son regard sur ses chaussures quand elle le remarqua en train de la fixer intensément.

Elle marmonna sa réponse.

« Je suis désolé, ma chère. » Murmura doucement Dumbledore. « J'ai bien peur que vous ne deviez parler plus fort, mes oreilles ne sont plus aussi performantes que jadis. »

Hermione soupira, détestant sur le coup Ron et ses caprices. Mais, même étant disciplinée et fidèle, Hermione savait que Ron avait fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide. Peut -être avec le savoir de Dumbledore, Ron obtiendrait du plomb dans la cervelle.

« Ron voulait voir des têtes rétrécies. » Murmura-t-elle doucement, ses yeux regardant maintenant ses orteils de pieds. « Je ne voulais pas qu'il y aille tout seul. Il aurait pu se faire attaquer par des mangemorts. »

Ce fut alors à ce moment-là que Rogue, qui avait été silencieux pendant l'échange, parla fort, de sa voix traînante et sarcastique, « Et donc vous avez décidé que vous seriez une meilleure candidate peut-être ? »

Hermione se dépêcha de répondre, sa tête se secouant frénétiquement, ses yeux écarquillés. « Non ! Je … »

« Assez. » La voix calme de Dumbledore força le respect et ils demeurèrent silencieux. Ses yeux vacillèrent jusqu'à Severus, revenant à Hermione et ainsi de suite.

« Cette situation est assez sinistre sans que nous nous querellions dans notre camp. » Il revint alors à Hermione, son visage, si possible, au-delà de la tristesse. « J'ai bien peur que Voldemort ait juste, en un sens Miss Granger. Avec la marque des Ténèbres sur votre avant-bras, j'ai peur que vous ne deveniez une charge supplémentaire pour l'Ordre. Vous ne vous êtes pas demandé comment Voldemort retrouvait tous les Mangemorts qui le trahissaient ? » Il regarda de manière significative son avant-bras. « Cette marque peut-être utilisée pour vous convoquer, mais c'est aussi un traceur. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne devienne trop dangereux pour vous de rester auprès d'Harry. Il faut assurer sa sécurité dans tous les cas, et avec vous comme trace permanente, ce n'est pas négociable. »

Hermione haleta. « Ma … Mais il pensait que vous vous détourneriez de moi ? Que je finirais à Azkaban, je ne comprends pas ! »

« Je suis sûr qu'il a vraiment pensé ça. Il ne prend jamais en compte les sentiments et le champ affectif dans les décisions qu'il prend. » Répondit Dumbledore, regardant Hermione par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Mais il n'en est pas moins extrêmement minutieux. Je suis sûr qu'il vous a apposé la marque pour que, dans l'éventualité que je ne vous envois pas à Azkaban, il puisse suivre Harry à la trace grâce à vous. »

« Alors quoi maintenant ? » Demanda Hermione, sachant que Dumbledore ne lui permettrait pas de rester près d'Harry maintenant.

« Vous allez devoir vous cacher. » Répondit Dumbledore simplement. « Vous reprendrez l'apparence que vous avez pris tout à l'heure pour aller à la banque sorcière. Voldemort soupçonnera que nous vous avons en effet abandonné et il ne vérifiera alors pas aussi souvent que s'il avait eu vent de votre retour auprès d'Harry la trace qu'il a de vous. Avec ça, nous renforcerons la protection autour de vous pour nous assurer que vous ne soyez pas démasquée, tout en prenant en compte le côté rapide de la chose s'il découvrait la vérité et lui prenait l'envie de vous tuer. »

Il se tourna alors vers Severus. « Nous devons trouver un endroit qui est éloigné, quelque part où personne ne vit à des kilomètres à la ronde. Nous ne pouvons plus risquer de perdre quelqu'un maintenant. »

Rogue se plongea dans ses pensées pendant quelques secondes, son visage impassible. « Je connais un endroit. »

Dumbledore et Rogue semblait avoir une conversation silencieuse tous les deux. Les deux hommes se regardaient fixement, aucun des deux ne cillant ou ne clignant des paupières.

Finalement Dumbledore soupira, pinça l'arrête de son nez, prenant ses lunettes dans ses mains pour les nettoyer avec l'ourlet de sa manche bleue claire.

Le regard d'Hermione alla de Rogue à Dumbledore, alors qu'elle était plus que confuse.

« C'est le meilleur endroit pour elle. Personne ne saura où elle est. Le seigneur des Ténèbres ne me soupçonnera jamais de l'héberger et de la cacher. » Répondit simplement Rogue.

Dumbledore soupira de nouveau, leva les yeux vers Severus et acquiesça. Il se tourna alors vers Hermione, la regardant de ses yeux bleus perçants. « . Il s'est alors tourné à Hermione de ses yeux bleus perçants. « J'ai entendu dire que vos affaires étaient déjà prêtes puisque vous comptiez vous enfuir. Ça n'aurait pas été sans risque, croyez-moi. Restez ici ce soir Mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne puissiez pas prendre contact avec vos amis. Moins de personnes savent pour vous et ce qui vous est arrivé et mieux c'est. »

« Je … Je ne peux même pas dire au revoir ? » Chuchota difficilement Hermione.

Dumbledore la regarda tristement. « Non, je suis désolé, ma chère. Mais c'est mieux ainsi. »

Oo°oO

Cette nuit-là, Hermione dormit à peine. Elle avait été forcée de dormir sur le canapé inconfortable dans les quartiers de Dumbledore, un édredon posé sur son corps et sa silhouette fatiguée. Quand le sorcier était revenu dans son bureau ce matin-là, il avait regardé fixement Hermione avec des yeux vides, comme si elle était accablée d'une malédiction. Il l'avait regardé alors qu'elle se préparait son petit-déjeuner et vit comme un éclair de culpabilité passer dans ses yeux clairs. Cette fille avait tant fait pour le côté du bien et maintenant elle se retrouvait seule, très probablement jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne batte Tom. Il lui en avait sans doute trop demandé, mais elle n'avait rien dit.

Après le petit-déjeuner Hermione s'était simplement lavée et habillée chaudement alors que le professeur Rogue lui avait dit que là où elle allait, il allait faire froid. Elle regarda fixement Dumbledore avec des yeux vides comme pour lui dire : « _Et bien, quoi maintenant ? _»

Le sorcier âgé avait simplement soupiré avant de la conduire jusqu'aux appartements de Severus où elle serait emmenée dans un endroit que même lui ne connaissait pas, isolé de tout et de tous pendant une durée illimitée.

La pauvre enfant.

Il lui avait offert l'étreinte la plus chaleureuse qu'il pouvait, étant donné qu'elle avait apparemment besoin d'une étreinte pour la consoler, et la vit prendre congé avec le maître des potions.

Quand ils réapparurent devant la maison, Rogue prit directement Hermione par le bras, dans une poigne de fer alors qu'elle tentait péniblement de le suivre vers une clairière dégagée. Hermione trotta pour se maintenir à son niveau, tirant sur les pans de son manteau quand le froid l'assaillit.

Quand elle le rattrapa finalement, il lui tendit brusquement la main, pour lui tendre un simple morceau de parchemin, soigneusement plié.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Demanda Hermione alors qu'elle dépliait le papier coloré.

Elle leva les yeux vers Rogue avec espoir, malgré sa curiosité de voir ce qu'il y avait sur le papier sa curiosité sur l'endroit où ils étaient était plus forte.

Rogue soupira avec tolérance. « Lisez le parchemin, Granger. »

Hermione le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, mais regarda finalement le parchemin, curieuse.

Ce qui lui fit encore plus froncer les sourcils.

_Domum Cabin, Bunloinn forest, UK._

Hermione leva les yeux dans l'obscurité, jaugeant l'homme en face d'elle, secouant la tête dans la perplexité. « Je ne comprends toujours pas où … »

« C'est près de Greenfield, insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. » Répliqua Rogue, la regardant de haut, vu qu'elle faisait plus d'une tête de moins que lui.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, acquiesçant du menton d'un air provoquant alors qu'il utilisait le vieux surnom cruel qu'il avait inventé juste pour l'embêter.

« Greenfield ? » Demanda-t-elle modestement, essayant de maîtriser sa curiosité exacerbée. Elle le regarda alors qu'il acquiesçait, fronçant les sourcils face à son manque complet de connaissance géographique. « Greenfield comme en Ecosse ? »

« Y a-t-il un autre Greenfield au Royaume-Uni que je ne connais pas ? » Répliqua-t-il, fronçant encore plus les sourcils. « Venez à l'intérieur. »

« Quel l'intérieur ? » Répliqua Hermione en regardant autour d'elle. Elle fut choquée par ce qu'elle vit.

Ce qui avait semblé être une clairière, était maintenant accompagné d'une petite cabane en bois. Hermione la regarda fixement, sa bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Donc c'était une maison que cachait le sortilège de Fidelitas.

« Qui est le gardien du secret ? » Demanda à haute voix Hermione, sachant parfaitement que Dumbledore était ignorant de leur destination, donc ce n'était pas lui.

« Moi. » Cingla la réponse inattendue. C'était donc Severus Rogue lui-même.

La tête dodelina sur le côté, le regardant soupçonneusement.

« Vous ? » Demanda-t-elle, douteuse.

Si ce fut encore possible, Rogue fronça encore plus les sourcils alors qu'il tournait la tête pour le regarder. « Oui, Granger, moi. Venez à l'intérieur maintenant. »

Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione fut assaillit par l'odeur de vieille fumée de cigare. Elle plissa son nez de dégoût et jeta un regard glacial à son ex-professeur de potions en copiant son habitude glaciale. Il ne savait pas que cela engendrait des cancers ?

Pas étonnant que ses dents soient si jaunes. Eurk.

Le dit professeur fronça simplement les sourcils dans sa direction avant d'indiquer sa chambre de la main. « La porte à votre gauche est votre chambre. » Il indiqua alors la porte de droite. « Cette porte mène à la cuisine et au salon. » Il indiqua alors la porte en face d'eux. « Et là, c'est la salle de bain. Vous ne devez pas entrer dans les autres pièces. »

« Y-a-t-il une salle où je pourrais étudier ? » Demanda Hermione, espérant que la maigre bibliothèque à côté de sa chambre à coucher n'était pas la seule bibliothèque.

« Il y a un bureau là. » Fut la seule réponse qu'il lui fournit.

Hermione ferma les yeux dans l'horreur. Il y avait peut-être seulement vingt livres sur cette étagère à livres fragile et elle n'avait pas emporté tous ses livres, sachant que simplement le poids de quelques-uns d'entres eux pourraient faire s'écrouler un cheval, sans parler d'elle. Etant une née-Moldue, elle avait complètement oublié le fait qu'elle pouvait réduire ses livres autant qu'elle le voulait.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand Rogue lui murmura. « Il y a un sous-sol. On y entre par l'extérieur, ce que vous ne devez pas essayer de faire. N'y entrez pas, sinon je devrais prendre des mesures. »

Hermione acquiesça simplement, sachant que l'homme avait dans sa manche quelques tours assez serpentard pour dissuader n'importe quel imbécile qui essaya d'entrer dans son précieux sous-sol.

Rogue se tourna alors vers elle, sa tête dépassant de la pièce qu'elle savait maintenant être à la cuisine. « Bienvenue chez '_vous_'. »

Oo°oO

**Note de fin de chapitre : **Alors, alors ... Vous avez aimé ? Innatendu n'est-il pas ? Oui, nous aimons créer la surprise en traduisant des fictions qui bousculent les idées reçues, héhé ... (sourires entendus et sournois) ... Nous devons être un peu serpentarde sur les bords, à moins que ...

**Hamataroo** : Je dirais que tu es la plus serpentarde de nous deux, ma chère. Tu adores faire ça, et tu trouves un plaisir sadique dans le fait d'entretenir le suspense ... (sourire moqueur)

**Manelor** : Ouais, beh écoute, chacune sa maison Pouf ... Souffle xD ! (clin d'oeil mutin). Et puis, nous ne serions pas sur un compte commun si nous n'étions pas un peu pareil !

**Hamataroo** : Oui, tu n'as pas tord ...

**Manelor** : Je sais, j'ai toujours raison ! (sourire supérieur)

**Hamataroo** : Serpentarde ...

Oo°oO

**Manelor et Hamataroo** : Nous espérons que ce chapitre vous aura plus comme il nous a plu de le traduire ! Nous vous faisons de très gros bisous.

Diaboliquement vôtre,

Les timbrées.


	3. Goody Goody ?

Bonjour à tous, nous revoilà les **Crazy Grill** à l'assaut du sacré Greyback :D Un peu de rebondissement dans ce troisième chapitre. Accrochez vous !

Comme toujours, rien n'est à nous, l'histoire **Recalcitrance** est à** jamberine**, les personnages sont à **Rowling** et nous ne devenons pas milliardaire grâce à cette traduction.

Nous avançons bien dans la traduction donc il est sûr à 99,9% que nous irons jusqu'au bout de la traduction (sauf cas exceptionnel de grippe aviaire, truc-machin-chose-coli ou une invasion extraterrestre)

**Joyeuse Lecture :D**

* * *

><p>Hermione s'ennuyait déjà et ça ne faisait même pas une journée qu'elle avait emménagée dans cette cabane paumée. L'odeur de cigares agaçait son nez en permanence, et le manque de livres intéressants laissait son esprit vrombissant dans un nuage de pensées hasardeuses, n'ayant aucune distraction décente à lui offrir. Elle avait rapidement fait le tour de la pièce et décida finalement de nettoyer le lieu du sol au plafond. La cuisine était presque nue les placards vides hormis quelques conserves qui avaient dépassé leurs dates de péremption depuis des mois.<p>

C'est seulement quand elle entra dans le hangar à l'arrière de la cabane qu'elle renonça à nettoyer.

A l'intérieur se trouvait des carcasses écorchées, qui ressemblaient à des vaches suspendues à d'effrayants grands crochets de métal fixés au plafond. En voyant cela, Hermione avait crié et fermé la porte avec force avant qu'elle ne puisse analyser ce qu'elle avait vu. Quand elle eut repris son souffle, elle avait rouvert la porte, observant de nombreux cadavres d'animaux suspendus dans le hangar. Le sol était incrusté de rouge, du sang séché, quelques flaques fraîchement laissées par de nouveaux cadavres.

Inutile de dire qu'Hermione était choquée. Surement, Rogue n'était pas assez brutal pour garder de la viande fraîche suspendue ainsi ?

Pas étonnant qu'il l'avait cadenassée.

Fidèle à sa parole, elle ne s'était même pas approchée des portes qui, apparemment, conduisaient au sous-sol. Hermione savait que si elle s'approchait dans un rayon de cinq mètres de cet endroit, elle aurait probablement droit à un horrible sortilège. Elle n'était pas stupide.

Cependant, la chose qui l'agaçait le plus était le manque de contact humain. Après avoir, prétendument, disparu du monde, Hermione n'avait de contacts qu'avec le Directeur, Rogue et, si elle avait été vraiment désespérée, Voldemort et les mangemorts. Sans surprise, Hermione n'avait envie de contacter que Dumbledore, même si elle résistait. Sûrement le sorcier le plus sage de sa génération avait des choses plus importantes à faire que de lire les babillages plaintifs d'une jeune fille de vingt-et-un ans.

Et oui, Hermione était exceptionnellement seule, sans personne à qui parler, dans une maison empestant le cigare avec pour seule nourriture acceptable, une collection de carcasses suspendues dans un hangar cadenassé à l'arrière de la cabane.

Elle sentait que sa vie allait être un enfer et elle était là depuis à peine six heures.

Fan-bloody-tastic.

-0-0-0-0-

Cet après-midi, Hermione rentra dans la maison pour trouver un Rogue de mauvaise humeur avec un grand nombre de sacs dans le petit salon.

« Bonjour Professeur, » le salua Hermione poliment.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fut un bref grognement.

« Je peux vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle, ses mains jointes devant elle pour contenir ce sentiment de nervosité qu'elle ressentait dès qu'elle se retrouvait près de cet homme sombre et imposant.

« Oui, » grinça-t-il, son nez froncé de dégoût, « déballez. »

Alors elle le fit, pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas le rabrouer sur son horrible attitude. Elle se rendit rapidement compte que Rogue lui avait acheté de la nourriture fraîche, surtout des fruits et des légumes ainsi que quelques conserves « fraîches ». Ce qui la surprit, en revanche, ce fut l'achat de viande. Sûrement y en avait il bien assez dans ce hangar ? Pourquoi auraient-ils besoin de plus ?

Etant fidèle à elle-même, Hermione exprima son étonnement.

Rogue sembla surpris un instant par sa connaissance de la présence des carcasses avant de retrouver un visage neutre.

« La viande n'est pas pour vous, » répondit-il succinctement. « Pas de question. Déballez, en silence si possible. Je sais que ça doit être dur pour vous. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et repris le déballage un peu plus violemment qu'auparavant. Rogue, plus d'une fois, lui jeta un étrange regard tandis qu'elle rangeait les boîtes de haricots au lard dans la petite buanderie avec un cliquetis contre les étagères en bois.

-0-0-0-0-

Deux jours passèrent, monotones. Hermione n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Rogue depuis qu'il lui avait apporté sa nourriture. Avant de partir, il lui avait donné un petit miroir, et lui dit, quoique d'une manière condescendante, qu'elle pourrait ainsi le contacter en cas d'urgence, en prononçant son nom devant le miroir. Inutile de dire qu'il avait souligné et essentiellement disséqué le sens « urgence ». Au final, Hermione s'était renfrognée et avait souhaité qu'il parte. Maintenant elle souhaitait un peu de compagnie, même si le seul contact disponible était son sarcastique et antipathique ex-professeur de potions.

Elle avait, malgré sa précédente horreur, tenté de lire la maigre collection de livres sur la petite étagère du salon. C'était … difficile …. Quelques livres refusèrent même de bouger de leurs places sur l'étagère, et ceux qui le firent aimaient à gémir et crier une fois ouverts, certains essayèrent même de mordre ses doigts, leurs pages s'ouvrant et se fermants en de joyeux claquements.

Après ça, Hermione se contentait de ses propres livres.

Durant son troisième après-midi de séjour à Domun Cabin elle se trouva dans une position plutôt compromettante.

Elle avait bu du thé et grignoté un biscuit en lisant la copie de son éternel manuel d'Arithmancy de septième année quand la cheminée s'activa soudainement. Hermione avait levé les yeux de son grand canapé vert pour être simplement consciente de sa mâchoire tombante, comme un poisson.

Debout devant la cheminée, regardant ses mains tandis qu'il époussetait ses vêtements, se trouvait nul autre que Rodolphus Lestrange.

Hermione ravala un cri de surprise et rapidement roula hors du canapé aussi doucement que possible, se traînant sur les genoux et les mains.

Surveillant sur le côté du canapé, faisant attention de retenir ses cheveux au cas où ils attireraient une attention non désirée, Hermione observa Lestrange regarder autour de lui d'une façon hautaine. Il renifla dédaigneusement, fronçant le nez à cause de ce qu'il sentait. Apparemment lui non plus n'aimait pas l'odeur de cigares.

« Dieu merci », fut la première chose qui lui vint en tête, « au moins je ne suis pas la seule. »

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque son regard se posa sur sa tasse de thé à moitié pleine, posée à quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa tête sur la table. Hermione grimaça, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il ne mènerait pas l'enquête.

La réponse qu'elle reçu la laissa perplexe.

En rouvrant les yeux, Hermione regarda tandis que l'attention de Rodolphus se portait vers la cuisine et il sourit, ravi. « Ooh, du thé ! »

Hermione pinça les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Que venait-il de se passer ? Sûrement la présence d'une tasse de thé utilisée devrait lui indiquer une présence dans la cabane. Le fait que c'était le milieu de journée, un mercredi prouvait que Rogue n'avait pas pu le faire …

Peut être était il juste stupide …

Hermione en doutait sérieusement.

Elle le regarda en retenant son souffle tandis qu'il entrait dans la cuisine, laissant la porte de bois claquer derrière lui, Hermione se redressa. Très vite elle atteignit la porte de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, tourna doucement la poignée et l'ouvrit, grimaçant à chaque craquement du bois. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se précipita sur sa table de chevet, ouvrit le tiroir avec force sans provoquer de grabuge, et en extirpa le petit miroir avant de plonger sous le lit.

« Severus Rogue, » murmura-t-elle à la hâte, levant les yeux pour s'assurer seulement que Lestrange n'était pas devant sa porte. Ne voyant rien à travers la fente minuscule sous la porte, les yeux d'Hermione retournèrent sur son miroir d'urgence.

Le visage de Rogue flotta devant ses yeux et il lui adressa un regard agacé.

« Qu'y A-t-il Granger, j'ai - » commença-t-il à rouspéter, mais Hermione l'interrompit.

« Ssh! » siffla-t-elle, agitant ses mains de haut en bas dans une vaine tentative pour l'empêcher de parler si fort, même si sa voix était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Rogue fronça les sourcils, ses yeux se plissant désapprouvant son attitude. « Quoi, Granger ? Ca a intérêt à être important. J'enseigne. »

« J'ai un mangemort dans mon salon, » siffla-t-elle.

Le visage de Rogue redevint neutre.

Finalement, après quelques agonisantes secondes, il poussa un profond soupir. Hermione leva les sourcils d'un air interrogateur.

« Laissez-moi deviner, » murmura-t-il enfin, en pinçant le haut de son nez, les yeux fermés. « C'est soit Lucius Malfoy ou l'un des frères Lestrange. »

Hermione hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils encore davantage. « Comment le savez-vous ? »

Au lieu de répondre, Rogue regarda simplement vers le bas ailleurs que le miroir, que Hermione ne pouvait voir, sa langue mouilla ses lèvres avant de relever les yeux. « Attendez ici. Essayez de ne pas vous faire prendre. Je serai bientôt là. »

« Bientôt comment ? » demanda Hermione, rapidement, mais le miroir était déjà redevenu vide.

Hermione continua de fixer le miroir, suppliante, comme si fixer la surface assez fort ramènerait le visage de Rogue. Sans surprise, ça ne marcha pas.

Poussant un soupir de défaite, Hermione laissa tomber sa tête contre le bois frais du parquet, sa tête rencontrant la surface dure avec un bruit sourd. Ses cheveux encadraient son visage en des ruisseaux de boucles brunes, lui masquant la vue. L'esprit d'Hermione marchait à toute allure.

Rogue avait deviné qui était dans la maison. Il y avait des centaines de Mangemorts dans les rangs de Voldemort, il était donc évidemment qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple visite d'un camarade mangemort. Il y avait quelque chose de spécial qui faisait que Rodolphus Lestrange venait voir Rogue dans une petite cabane isolée.

Ce qui amena une autre pensée. La cabine était sous le charme du Fidelitas, ce qui signifiait que personne ne pouvait ni voir ni entrer dans l'autorisation du Gardien du Secret. Sûrement Rogue ne l'enverrait pas se cacher dans une maison fréquentée par des mangemorts ? Dans ce cas, il n'avait pas donné l'autorisation à Lestrange, ce qui signifiait que le charme était rompu, et que la couverture d'Hermione était révélée. Elle n'était plus cachée, et Lestrange avait vraisemblablement été envoyé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres soit pour la tuer ou la kidnapper, et la ramener à leur base « secrète », alias Manoir Malfoy.

Hermione se renfrogna à cette idée. Si c'était le cas, alors Lestrange ne se serait pas laissé distraire par du thé. Sûrement aurait il vu sa tasse à demi-pleine et aurait enquêté davantage ? Cette théorie n'avait aucun sens. La seule autre explication était que Rogue avait donné la permission d'entrer à Lestrange, et ça voulait donc dire qu'il était un traitre.

Mais ça n'avait aucun sens non plus. S'il voulait la tuer, alors c'était un timing exceptionnellement stupide. Etant le seul à savoir où elle se trouvait, de plus il avait l'entière responsabilité de sa sécurité. Dumbledore deviendrait suspicieux si elle était tuée juste une journée après être partie.

Hermione soupira.

Rien de tout cela n'avait de sens. Ou Rogue était incroyablement stupide ou Lestrange était incroyablement stupide, deux explications qui n'avaient aucun sens pour Hermione. Les deux hommes étaient de fameux penseurs, et dangereux avec leur baguettes. Sans doute que les deux hommes étaient bien trop intelligents pour faire les erreurs de débutants qu'ils semblaient faire. La situation devait être plus complexe que ce que pensait Hermione. Que faisait Rodolphus Lestrange dans la maison de Rogue, et comment était il entré ? Pourquoi Rogue savait qu'il serait ici ?

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle releva rapidement la tête seulement pour se cogner contre les lattes de bois sous le matelas. Elle siffla de douleur et de colère contre elle-même. Le bruit étouffé qu'avait fait sa tête avait sans doute attiré l'attention du Sang Pur dont les pieds se dirigeaient actuellement vers le lit. Elle grinça des dents et fouilla dans la poche de son jean pour attraper sa baguette, ses yeux s'arrondirent d'horreur quand elle ne la sentit pas dans sa poche.

Elle les ferma une fois de plus quand elle réalisa qu'elle l'avait laissée sur la table dans le salon… à côté de sa tasse de thé à moitié vide.

Merde.

Elle se trémoussa jusqu'à l'autre côté du lit, à l'opposé des pieds du sang pur. Elle regarda, retenant son souffle, tandis qu'un genou de Lestrange rencontrait le sol. A cet instant Hermione se redressa sur ses mains et ses genoux, prête à s'éloigner quand l'homme plus âgé serait dans une situation compromettante. Quand elle vit ses mains s'écarter sur le sol et le bout de son menton barbu, Hermione sauta sur ses pieds. Rebondissant sur le matelas, les ressorts dans le matelas grincèrent sous son poids, Hermione sauta par-dessus un Rodolphus surpris avec un bond indigne d'une Lady, et passa la porte.

Elle ne regarda pas derrière elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit pratiquement allongée sur le canapé et chercha sa baguette, renversant sa tasse de thé, le liquide foncé éclaboussa le dessus de la table en acajou. C'est seulement lorsqu'elle eu sa baguette en main qu'elle se retourna, cherchant Lestrange, ses boucles sauvages fouettant l'air autour de son visage.

Il se tenait debout dans le cadre de la porte, les mains vides de toute arme potentielle, avec un air un peu choqué sur son visage d'aristocrate.

Aucun d'eux ne prononça un mot, les seuls bruits étant la respiration rapide d'Hermione tandis qu'elle pointait, menaçante, sa baguette vers lui, ressemblant étrangement à un animal sauvage acculé. Lentement, un sourire menaçant étira les lèvres de Rodolphus. Il s'avança, furtivement, prudemment d'un pas fluide. Hermione se souvint immédiatement de son épouse, Bellatrix. Tous les deux marchaient de la même manière, comme s'ils considéraient chaque personne comme une menace potentielle, prêts à se défendre à tout moment.

Ou attaquer. Hermione supposa que la dernière option était la plus fréquente.

« Jette moi un sort, Chaton, » ricana Rodolphus, « Je parie que tu n'en est pas capable. »

Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas l'attaquer alors qu'il était désarmé ! Ce serait profondément injuste pour lui.

D'ailleurs… pourquoi n'avait il pas braqué sa baguette sur elle ?

Elle fut tirée de sa méditation quand Lestrange fit un pas vers elle, son sourire menaçant et ses yeux pétillants d'un amusement malveillant. Il savait qu'elle ne lui jetterait pas un sort à moins qu'il ne la provoque.

Hermione releva fièrement le menton, levant sa baguette un peu plus, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle était armée et lui non.

« Granger ! » éructa soudainement une voix à sa droite. Hermione sursauta violemment, en lâchant presque sa baguette et se tourna pour voir Snape la tuer du regard, debout dans le cadre de la porte d'entrée. « Votre mère ne vous a-t-elle pas appris à ne pas brandir d'objets dangereux vers les invités ? Baissez votre baguette avant que je ne vous désarme moi-même. »

Hermione le fixa comme s'il était fou, ses yeux suivant le sang pur plutôt amusé en face d'elle, mais elle ne baissa pas sa baguette.

« Baissez. Là. Maintenant, » siffla Rogue, ses yeux plissés dangereusement.

« M-Mais professeur, » bégaya Hermione, désignant Lestrange comme s'il était la seule explication. « Il est un - »

« Un Mangemort, oui je sais, espèce de fille stupide, » congédia Rogue, levant les yeux au ciel, « Il n'est pas une menace. Maintenant, je vous le demande pour la dernière fois, baissez votre baguette. »

Hermione fixa Rogue pendant quelques secondes, sa main entamant la descente avant de s'arrêter. Elle tourna la tête pour assassiner Rodolphus du regard, qui était entrain d'examiner ses ongles d'un air ennuyé comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus important au monde. C'est seulement quand elle vit la cape de Rogue ondoyer du coin de l'œil qu'Hermione baissa totalement sa baguette avec un soupir.

A peine une seconde plus tard, Rodolphus leva la tête et salua Rogue, « Severus, je dois admettre que ton choix en thé est absolument excellent. Tu as choisis une marque extraordinaire. »

« Oui et bien, Granger se trouve tellement supérieure qu'elle a décidé de dire aux elfes de maison quel thé était le meilleur, » ricana Rogue, « Je n'ai pas voulu être sujet à sa colère et, dieu me garde, à un mauvais choix de thé. »

Hermione se raidit, envoyant un regard glacial à Rogue avant de claquer, « D'abord, vous pouvez aussi parler comme si j'étais dans la pièce, merci beaucoup. Deuxièmement je ne me crois pas supérieure pour dire aux elfes de maison quoi faire j'ai juste suggéré qu'ils utilisent ce thé car je l'avais goûté au Chaudron Baveur et l'avait bien aimé. Troisièmement, que se passe t il ici ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur Lestrange qui renifla, hautain, et souris d'un air narquois. Elle plissa les yeux, sachant que les deux hommes cachaient clairement quelque chose. Elle supprima son désir de demander une explication en tapant du pied, sachant que ça ne ferait que lui donner l'air d'une gamine capricieuse.

« Chaque chose en son temps, Granger, » la congédia Rogue avec un simple mouvement de la main, « Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, Rodolphus et moi-même avons des choses à nous dire. »

Hermione se renfrogna, regardant, en colère et la mâchoire serrée, les deux sorciers se diriger vers la cuisine vide. Elle ragea silencieusement, contrôlant sa respiration dans l'espoir de calmer son célèbre mauvais caractère, pour finalement grogner et se laisser choir dans le canapé vert comme une masse. Elle remonta ses pieds et les posa sur la table basse, peut être un peu plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait fait en temps normal, au vu du bruit et des secousses qui secouèrent ses talons

Elle plongea ses mains dans les poches de son jean et les ressorti rapidement quand elle toucha quelque chose de fin et de caoutchouteux dans sa poche droite. Ses années dans le monde sorcier avait appris à Hermione à rapidement retirer ses mains dés lors qu'elles entraient en contact avec quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, juste au cas ou ce quelque chose la mordait, piquait, électrocutait, coupait ou éventrait. Hésitante, elle fouilla dans sa poche encore une fois et en ressortit une ficelle de couleur chair.

Souriante, Hermione se leva de son siège et espéra désespérément que les deux mangemorts n'avaient pas ensorcelé la porte contre les oreilles à rallonge.

Etonnement, ils ne l'avaient pas fait.

« - trop vertueuse pour nous écouter, Rodolphus, » Hermione entendit le murmure de Rogue tandis que la ficelle couleur chair glissait sur le sol, puis sous la porte de la cuisine.

Hermione pinça les lèvres, offensée. Elle n'était pas une petite fille modèle ! Il n'y avait qu'à voir tous les problèmes qu'elle avait rencontrés durant ses nombreuses aventures avec Harry et Ron. La première qui venait à l'esprit était la rencontre avec un troll particulièrement stupide qui avait une certaine affinité avec les toilettes des filles.

« Si c'est le cas, » répondit Rodolphus, sa voix légèrement déformée par l'oreille à rallonge, « Comment sais-tu qu'elle rejoindra notre cause ? Elle n'acceptera sûrement pas, vu notre passé avec elle et son petit groupe d'idiots qu'elle appelle ses amis. »

« Ce peut être difficile, » reconnut Rogue, « Elle sera un atout majeur si elle le fait, et c'est pourquoi je pense qu'il serait prudent de lui donner une chance de nous rejoindre. Nous ne saurons pas avec certitude si nous ne demandons pas. »

Hermione entendit des pas étouffés, qui gagnaient en volume. Elle serra les dents, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas été découverte. Heureusement, ils s'arrêtèrent, et rien ne se produisit. Elle soupira de soulagement et continua à écouter.

« Je suppose que nous pourrons toujours lui lancer un oubliette si- »

La voix s'interrompit brutalement lorsque l'oreille à rallonge fut arrachée à la propre oreille d'Hermione. Elle siffla, s'asseyant brusquement en se tenant l'oreille qui lui faisait mal.

Elle était tellement concentrée sur sa douleur qu'elle n'entendit pas les deux hommes quitter la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils la remarquent. Quand elle leva les yeux elle vit deux paires de bottes noires et cirées. Elle se tendit, assise totalement immobile tandis qu'elle comprenait pleinement sa découverte.

Oh là là.

Deux dangereux Mangemorts venaient de la surprendre à les écouter.

Elle leva son regard lentement, suivant le chemin de leurs jambes, leurs torses, et enfin leur têtes. Rodolphus semblait amusé tandis que Rogue semblait… mortel.

Son visage était assombrit d'un regard pénétrant que lui seul pouvait faire. Malgré elle, Hermione constata qu'elle se ratatinait sur le sol, baissant la tête pour ne pas avoir à regarder l'expression de rage pure qui animait farouchement le visage de Rogue.

Hermione tenta un coup d'œil pour voir Lestrange se tourner vers Rogue avec un air arrogant, « Que disais-tu à propos de Granger étant trop vertueuse pour nous espionner, Severus ? »

* * *

><p>(Hamataroo): bon ben ouf ! Je me suis occupée de la traduction de ce chapitre et je l'ai entièrement passé au correcteur orthographiquegrammaire le plus célèbre du net mais il est possible que quelques fautes subsistent. Bref ce chapitre trois nous a donc permis de faire plus ample connaissance avec la fameuse cabane dans les bois. Que de mystères ! Pourquoi tant de carcasses ? Rogue serait-il zoophile nécrophile ? Serait ce les restes des torturés de Voldemort ? Serait ce tout simplement un entrepôt Charal ? La suite vous le dira.

Oh et je remercie ma collègue pour m'avoir souhaité bonne chance pour mes exam :) j'ai plus qu'a espérer que le résultat sera bon *.*


	4. Chapter 4

**Auteur :** Jamberine

**Traductrices** : Crazy Grill ( réunion de Manelor et Hamataroo)

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne nous appartient, tout est à Jamberine et JK Rowling !

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours super plaisir :)

* * *

><p>C'était intimidant, d'être regardé par cinq personnes, des hommes très cultivés, très menaçants. Hermione le savait parce que c'est ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment.<p>

Depuis qu'elle avait surpris la conversation entre Rogue et Lestrange, Hermione se retrouvait emportée dans un tourbillon d'événements qu'elle ne pensait pas possible. Ce qu'il en ressortait, c'était que Rogue était un traître à son propre camp. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de surprenant, à bien y penser. La fidélité de Rogue était encore un point extrêmement sensible entre les membres de l'Ordre. Elle le défendait toujours, se fiant au jugement de Dumbledore, elle lui confirait même sa vie. Cependant ce qu'il en ressortait, c'était qu'il s'était trompé.

Très loin de la vérité.

Maintenant, certains pouvaient se demander pourquoi, alors que des heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la découverte de sa trahison, qu'Hermione soit toujours vivante. En vérité, Rogue n'était pas un mangemort non plus. Pas plus que ne l'était Rodolphus ou les trois autres hommes dans la pièce. C'était en soi une surprise plus grande que de savoir que Rogue était un traître et jouait sur deux tableaux.

Selon Rogue, Dumbledore donnait trop de crédit à un jeune de vingt ans. Hermione était d'accord avec lui d'une certaine manière, mais elle était déchirée. Dumbledore se fiait à la prophétie et il avait eu raison jusqu'ici. Pouvait-il se tromper autant sur ça aussi ?

Rogue lui avait donné une copie de la prophétie quand elle avait déclaré que peut-être Dumbledore l'avait mal interprété, Le désir de trouver même un petit quelque chose qui prouverait que Dumbledore était plus qu'un vieil homme devenant de plus en plus sénile. Elle l'avait parcouru du regard pendant ce qu'elle imaginait être des heures et même son cerveau trop actif, analytique, ne pouvait pas arriver à une autre conclusion.

_Celui avec le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres approche,_

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont pas trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois,_

_Et le seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des Ténèbres ignore,_

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit,_

_Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois._

La prophétie parlait d'Harry, ça il n'y avait aucun doute possible et il semblait que Dumbledore essayait de la suivre à la lettre. Malheureusement pour Hermione, elle constatait toujours que la divination était un sujet extrêmement agaçant pour un être aussi rationnel qu'elle. Ses idéaux semblaient être contre elle alors qu'elle rejetait tout en bloc, essayant de garder confiance en Albus Dumbledore.

Ça leur prit des heures de discutions et un pétage de plomb d'Hermione, mais ils se mirent d'accord finalement sur le fait que Dumbledore ne prenait pas l'action de Voldemort suffisamment au sérieux et aussi ils étaient d'accord sur le fait de ne pas la tuer et de ne pas la ramener à leur « maître ».

Et c'était au milieu de tout ça que se retrouvait Hermione, attendant que ces chers messieurs finissent leur petite discussion pour qu'ils puissent se concentrer sur Voldemort.

Elle était toujours aussi sceptique de la loyauté de ces hommes. Elle n'était pas inquiète avec Rogue, il avait déjà tant causé de morts allant même jusqu'à faire tuer involontairement ses amis en devenant mangemort. Il semblait si triste de cette vérité, qu'Hermione avait eu peu de difficultés à le croire. Pour un homme bien connu pour son mauvais caractère, il était surprenant de voir son visage s'adoucir pour prendre une expression de pure mélancolie.

Du reste cependant, Hermione avait de la difficulté à les croire. Comment diable trouveraient-ils avantage à faire tomber Voldemort ? Sûrement qu'ils auraient plus que des avantages à rester sous son service.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit Rogue lui demander, « Et maintenant nous avons une demande à vous formuler, Miss Granger. »

La tête d'Hermione se tourna lentement jusqu'à lui, les yeux écarquillés. Que diable voulaient-ils lui demander ?

« Voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent encore plus. Elle, une sang-de-bourbe, rejoindre une bande de sorcier sangs-purs connus pour leur haine à l'encontre de personnes comme elles ? C'était ainsi fichtrement improbable qu'Hermione se retrouva devant la forte envie irrésistible de s'assurer qu'elle avait bien entendu.

« Excusez-moi ? »

Les yeux de Rogue se rétrécirent, irrité, alors qu'il sifflait, « Je n'aime pas me répéter, Granger. Nous venons juste de vous demander si vous vouliez rejoindre la bande ici présente voulant faire tomber Voldemort pour qu'il meure enfin. Vous avez compris où vous voulez que je vous l'écrive ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils en direction du sombre sorcier, sentant l'indignation monter en elle en entendant ces mots. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma rapidement, sachant parfaitement que ce n'était pas le moment de commencer une joute verbale alors que Rogue se sentait supérieure à elle.

Le scélérat.

« Que ferais-je si je me joins à vous ? » Lui demanda-t-elle finalement. « Je suis en fuite Je ne peux pas vous aider activement. Comment pourrais-je me rendre utile ? »

Rogue fut sur le point de lui répondre avant qu'un grondement sourd ne l'interrompe. « Je doute que tu puisses nous aider activement de toute façon même si tu n'avais pas été en fuite, gamine. Tu es aussi maigre qu'un coucou. »

La tête d'Hermione se tourna dans sa direction avant de regarder dans les yeux Fenrir Greyback lui-même.

Il était plus sauvage que jamais, ses cheveux-châtains désordonnés lui donnant une apparence sale, tombant autour de ses épaules. Il avait des sourcils épais, ses yeux gris brillant dangereusement alors qu'il la transperçait de son regard fixe. Son nez était long et droit, ses lèvres assez minces, bien que sa lèvre inférieure soit plus pleine que sa lèvre supérieure. Elles s'étirèrent pour révéler des dents pointues alors qu'il lui lançait un sourire carnassier. Il avait une mâchoire forte, qui était encadrée d'un rideau de cheveux courts au menton. Ses oreilles étaient assez grandes, bien que pas assez pour qu'il ressemble à un elfe, mais ça lui donnait une apparence d'animal.

Les vêtements de Greyback étaient exactement les mêmes que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu. Elle était maintenant sûre que cet homme détestait les vêtements. Son torse était nu révélant des avant-bras tout en muscle, un large torse et un ventre bien sculpté. L'homme était grand, faisant près d'un mètre quatre vingt-cinq. Il avait de large épaules, mais pas une once de graisse sur le corps. Il était au moins deux fois plus larges qu'Hermione, sinon pas plus. Il portait un pantalon de couleur sombre en polyester, seulement apposé sur ses hanches, révélant le V de son bas-ventre, suivant des yeux la ligne de poils qui descendait en dessous de la limite de son jean. Ses pieds aussi étaient grands, cachés dans des bottines en acier.

S'il n'avait pas une réputation d'homme effrayant, il lui aurait paru très séduisant.

D'une façon sauvage et dangereuse.

Elle essaya de sortir de ses pensées quand Rogue siffla à côté d'elle, « Granger ! »

Hermione sursauta et s'arracha de sa contemplation du loup-garou imposant, seulement pour rencontrer le regard noir de Rogue.

« Arrêtez de rester bouche bée devant lui et écoutez ce que nous avons à vous dire, espèce d'idiote ! » Siffla Rogue, la regardant d'une façon extrêmement agacée maintenant.

Hermione sentit ses joues se mettre à chauffer, qui s'intensifia quand elle entendit un profond grondement ressemblant à un rire sous cape en direction de Greyback, qui était debout.

Elle refusa de regarder autour d'elle, se sentant déjà assez humiliée par Rogue, ce qui était sûrement son intention après tout.

« Comme je le disais avant que vous n'ayez décidé de rêvasser comme un adolescent ridicule, » Dit cruellement Rogue, « Vous seriez utile pour faire de la recherche d'informations. Nous cherchons des façons de suivre à la trace les Horcruxes de Voldemort. Je suis en train de concocter une potion qui nous permettra de les détruire sans qu'il ne le ressente. Si vous vous joignez à nous, vous m'aiderez à finir la potion et à faire tout ce que vous pouvez pour trouver l'endroit exact des Horcruxes. »

Hermione acquiesça, son regard fixant celui cruel et moqueur de son professeur.

« Et qu'est-ce qui se passera si je décide de ne pas vous rejoindre ? » Demanda-t-elle, par pure curiosité.

« Vous oublierez toute cette conversation. » Répondit simplement Rogue, comme si la menace sous-entendue qu'il venait de proférer n'était pas terrifiante en soi.

Hermione lui jeta un regard glacial, fourmillant d'envie de lui hurler dessus pour lui demander de quel droit il osait la menacer de lui jeter le sort « Oubliette ». Malheureusement, elle était gravement en position inférieure et serait rattrapée avant même qu'elle n'atteigne la porte du salon.

Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, grinçant des dents en repensant à ses trois dernières heures. Rogue et quatre autres mangemorts célèbres qui n'étaient pas, en fait, des mangemorts. Rogue qui était un traître à la Lumière mais qui aspirait quand même à tuer Voldemort. Ces cinq mêmes personnes, dont elle pensait qu'ils n'étaient que de mauvais hommes, qui essayaient de trouver les Horcruxes pour les détruire, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent le faire, avaient besoin de trouver la meilleure façon d'endormir la vigilance de Voldemort pour qu'ils ne les détruisent pas et ne les déplacent pas lui-même pour en créer de nouveaux.

Et après toutes ses révélations, Hermione avait seulement deux choix : se joindre à eux ou tout oublier.

Ses yeux essayaient de rester ouverts, regardant intensément ceux mielleuses des personnes en face d'elle, sentant une toute nouvelle détermination, dont seule Hermione Granger était capable, grandir en elle.

« Je vous rejoins. »

L'air tendu de la pièce semblait s'alléger un peu. Rogue resta impassible comme toujours, mais les frères Lestrange et Lucius Malfoy semblaient un peu se détendre. Hermione refusait de voir ce que Greyback avait adopté comme attitude puisqu'elle se sentait toujours autant mal à l'aise depuis leur échange de regards de tout à l'heure.

Hermione regarda tour à tour les cinq, sentant un petit soupçon de doute face à la petite bande qu'ils faisaient.

« Et c'est donc ça votre rébellion ? » Demanda-t-elle, incrédule. « Avec six membres seulement ? »

« La quantité ne veut rien dire. » Répondit Malfoy, parlant pour la première fois de la nuit. « C'est l'efficacité des membres qui détermine la réussite du groupe. Il y a d'autres personnes qui nous aident mais ils ne nous connaissent pas comme nous nous connaissons dans les membres du groupe. »

Ils étaient restés et avaient discuté de choses et d'autres pendant encore une heure. Hermione comprenait à peine de quoi ils parlaient. Etant nouvelle, elle ne connaissait pas encore l'état de toutes leurs avancées, elle avait trop peu d'information. Elle, étant nouvelle, elle ne faisait pas encore le lien entre toutes les informations, ayant encore connaissance de trop peu de choses. Elle comprit cependant ce qui disait Malfoy au sujet du ministère, vu qu'elle y travaillait elle-même.

« _Travaillait,_ » se rappela-t-elle. Elle n'y travaillait plus désormais.

Apparemment Malfoy avait des difficultés à taire un des membres de l'Ordre s'amusant à lancer tout un tas de rumeurs, un nom qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, mais qui faisait apparemment beaucoup parler de lui au sein des rangs des mangemorts. Un étrange spécimen que ce monsieur. Quelqu'un qui était trop sûr de lui surement.

Elle fut humiliée en arrivant à une conclusion horrifiante, le fait que Lucius Malfoy protégeait quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre personne, mais ce sentiment fut vite balayer quand il parla avec véhémence des traîtres à leur sang qui étaient trop stupides pour s'occuper de leurs propres affaires, se demandant pourquoi ils les protégeaient en fin de compte et pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas juste les laisser crever en rats puants qu'ils étaient.

« Des morts inutiles, Lucius, » Répondit Rogue, « Voilà pourquoi tu les protèges. »

La réunion se termina ensuite.

Les hommes se levèrent, buvant les dernières gorgées de leur thé avant de dire poliment au revoir. Hermione les raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, sachant pertinemment que c'était des sangs-purs et que donc, ils apprécieraient un minimum de bienséance venant de leur hôtesse. Les frères Lestrange et Malfoy partirent presque en même temps. Après cela, Hermione retourna à l'intérieur, prit les tasses de thé vides sur la table et alla à la cuisine.

Sur le seuil de la porte de la cuisine, elle fit une halte et revint ensuite sur ses pas. Rogue et Greyback étaient à l'intérieur, mangeant tous deux. Le choix de nourriture de Rogue était sans conteste excellent : une pomme. Mais ce qui fit rebrousser chemin à Hermione, ce fut plutôt le morceau de viande cru déchiqueté par des griffes semblables à celles d'un animal et malaxer par les dents pointues de Greyback. Elle sentit comme son expression se muer en une expression de dégoût comme elle observait les gouttelettes de sang rouge couler sur sa main pour finir leur course sur l'îlot central précédemment propre au milieu de la cuisine. Quand les regards des deux hommes dévièrent vers elle, Hermione essaya de récupérer figure humaine. Elle baissa rapidement les yeux sur le plancher et se précipita jusqu'au lavabo où elle jeta un sort pour que les tasses et les bols se lavent tout seul.

Si elle s'était tournée à ce moment-là, elle aurait pu voir le petit sourire satisfait que Greyback jetait à Rogue, pouffant silencieusement de rire face au dégoût évident de la gamine pour son choix de nourriture, avant de déchirer un nouveau morceau de viande et de l'apporter à sa bouche, soupirant de plaisir.

Hermione se tourna de nouveau vers eux quand Rogue l'appela.

« Je viendrai deux fois par semaine pour travailler sur la potion. Le laboratoire est au sous-sol. Je vous créerais un passage pour que vous puissiez vous y rendre. » Lui expliqua-t-il avant de croquer une nouvelle fois dans sa pomme. « Vous n'y entrerez seulement quand je suis là, ou avec ma permission et seulement ma permission. »

Il fit une pause et la jaugea de son regard de glace, comme s'il la défiait de répliquer et de remettre en cause son autorité. Il continua alors, « Je serais de retour vendredi. Vous pourrez alors voir mes avancées. »

Elle ne dit rien alors que Rogue se levait et partait. Hermione ne se donna pas la peine de mettre en pratique la bienséance, sachant que cet homme ne lui rendrait pas la même courtoisie, à part peut-être si elle était mourante sur un lit et même ça, elle était sceptique. Elle lui fit simplement un signe de la main alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

Quand elle entendit le clic de la porte d'entrée, elle leva les yeux vers Greyback, qui, quand il remarqua son regard sur lui, la transperça de son regard avant de lui sourire lentement, léchant ses doigts tachés de sang, comme s'il savourait un met particulièrement appréciable. Le nez d'Hermione se retroussa, mais au lieu d'exprimer son avis sur la question, quitta simplement la pièce.

Il savait où la porte d'entrée était. Il n'y avait pas là le besoin de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à partir.

Hermione ne mangea pas ce soir-là. La journée avait été trop stressante et son esprit était bien trop tourmenté pour se soucier du bruit que ferait sans doute son estomac le lendemain matin. Elle lut pendant quelques minutes, mais fut rapidement fatiguée. Elle a lu assez pour mettre à distance intéressante désormais. Elle referma le livre en un claquement sourd et se laissa alors aller sur le fauteuil vert confortable. Elle était fatiguée, autant émotionnellement que physiquement parlant. Peut-être que ça serait mieux qu'elle aille se coucher.

Sa douche la détendit un peu. Elle était assise sur le sol, sa tête reposant contre le carrelage frais alors que l'eau massait ses muscles tendus. Se laissant aller, elle réfléchit à la situation.

C'était surprenant c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, de découvrir que cinq des mangemorts les plus tristement célèbres en Europe étaient, en fait, de « bon gars ». Enfin, bon pas vraiment … Ils semblaient qu'ils servaient leur propre intérêt et cela incluait la chute et la mort de leur maître. Hermione ne les voyait pas du tout œuvrer pour que le bien gagne et elle doutait que ça soit leur motivation première. Ils y gagneraient probablement à la chute de Voldemort. Elle, elle avait vraiment en fait un problème avec leurs motivations, bien qu'elle ne sache pas ce qu'elles étaient, mais elle savait aussi que si elle travaillait avec eux elle contribuerait à la chute du sorcier le plus mauvais que le monde a connu. Elle savait aussi qu'ils prenaient la réelle mesure de tout ça et allaient contribuer de manière active, beaucoup plus que l'Ordre, à la mort de cette pourriture. Elle respectait aussi le fait qu'ils ne semblaient pas y avoir de leader dans le groupe. Tous les membres étaient au même niveau et ils donnaient tous leur avis personnel, qui étaient discuté avant d'aboutir à une décision commune et qui satisfaisait tout le monde.

Elle constata qu'elle préférait ce système, au lieu d'avoir une foi aveugle en vieil homme qui avait une façon plutôt convaincante de manier la prose.

Elle était déçue par Albus Dumbledore. Il était tellement hypocrite, tellement manipulateur et vieux qu'elle se maudit d'avoir pu avoir confiance en lui si aveuglément. Elle doutait qu'il soit une mauvaise personne, mais elle avait certainement perdue foi en ses capacités en tant que leader de la lumière. Il plaçait trop d'espoir en une prophétie aléatoire, fournie par le plus grand insecte visqueux de tout Poudlard, Sybille Trelawney. L'Ordre avait été trop longtemps inactif et le fait est que ça conduisait des mangemorts, eux-mêmes, à faire chuter Voldemort et cette conclusion n'en était que plus triste.

Elle sortit de la douche, ses cheveux dégoulinant et des gouttelettes s'écrasant sur le sol, traçant des sillons sur la peau de son visage, de son cou et de ses épaules. Elle s'enveloppa dans une serviette et quitta la salle de bains, sifflant de mécontentement quand l'air froid frappa sa peau humide...

Elle continua d'avancer et fonça dans un mur solide.

Elle recula de quelques pas, saisissant fermement sa serviette menaçant de tomber à tout moment autour de ses chevilles et fit des pieds et des mains pour retrouver son équilibre. Une poigne brusque saisit son poignet et la stabilisa : ses ongles aiguisés perçant la chaire douce de son poignet. Elle haleta de surprise, ses yeux rencontrant les orbes gris intenses qui appartenaient à Fenrir Greyback.

« Que diable faites-vous ici ? » Siffla-t-elle, rougissant furieusement en se rendant compte qu'il la trouvait presque nue. « Il est presque dix heures ! »

Les sourcils de Greyback s'arquèrent alors que la prise sur son poignet se resserrait : les bouts aiguisés de ses griffes cuisantes contre sa peau.

« Je suis heureux que tu fasses office d'horloge parlante. » Gronda-t-il sèchement. « C'est un poids en moins que j'ai de savoir que je ne dois pas m'inquiéter sur ta capacité à faire des choses banales. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir, sachant qu'il la considérait comme « un problème encombrant. »

Un homme faible.

Une femme inutile.

Bien, il apprendrait bientôt qu'Hermione Granger ne courbait pas l'échine devant un défi, particulièrement devant une brute comme lui.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous toujours là ? » Demanda-t-elle, les dents serrées.

Les sourcils de Greyback s'arquèrent de nouveau. « Je vis ici. »

« Quoi ? » Cria pratiquement Hermione. « Et vous avez l'autorisation de Rogue pour rester ici ? »

Greyback resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes, ses traits figés en une expression ébahie. Si Hermione n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle avançait, elle aurait pensé qu'il était embarrassé.

Finalement il gronda doucement, « Je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de sa permission pour rester dans ma propre maison. »

« Oui, vous avez besoin de sa permis … » Commença Hermione, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. « Je … Quoi ? Votre maison ? »

« Oui, gamine. » Gronda-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant assez pour qu'elle voie les bouts tranchant de ses dents. Il resserra sa poigne sur son poignet, assez pour enfouir ses griffes dans la peau d'Hermione, qui siffla de douleur. Il adoucit alors sa poigne, un peu. « Ma maison. »

« Non. » Murmura Hermione, comme à elle-même, secouant la tête dans une confusion la plus totale, « Ca ne peut pas. C'est la maison de Rogue, j'en suis sûre. »

« Il t'a dit ça ? » Demanda Greyback, un petit sourire satisfait et amusé tordant ses lèvres.

« Je … Et bien, non … Mais … » Bredouilla-t-elle, s'accrochant aux pans de sa serviette pour la serrer autour de sa poitrine.

Elle rougit furieusement quand les yeux de Greyback se baissèrent au mouvement. Il regarda son corps humide avec un appétit vorace comme elle remuait la serviette pour couvrir son corps autant que possible. Il sourit alors d'un air satisfait et leva les yeux vers elle de nouveau.

Il fredonna à cette pensée avant de murmurer doucement, « Tout enveloppée comme un Cadeau de Noël, petite Hermione. »

« Ne me parlez pas comme ça. » Siffla Hermione, son visage se tordant en une moue coléreuse. « Je ne suis pas une quelconque putain ! Parlez-moi avec un peu de respect. »

Greyback grogna, sa poigna se resserrant encore plus sur son poignet, si bien qu'Hermione sentit que ses os commençaient à protester sous la douleur croissante.

« Je te parlerai comme j'en ai envie, petite fille, » Se moqua-t-il, ses lèvres s'étirant pour montrer ses dents pointues en un sourire vicieux.

Il y avait eu un temps, quand elle avait été à Gryffondor, où elle se serait rebellée et l'aurait griffée comme un chaton en colère. Ça, c'était avant. Peut-être que si Hermione avait gardé la tête froide, elle aurait vu la colère grandissante et la dominance que le loup-garou semblait vouloir exercer sur sa personne, mais hélas elle ne le vit pas.

« Non, vous ne … » Commença-t-elle à protester, soudain frapper par un courant d'air, la rendant incapable de parler.

Elle haleta quand Greyback l'a poussa violemment contre le mur, son dos entrant en collision avec la surface froide et dure rapidement, lui coupant le souffle sous l'impact. Sa tête tapa contre le mur en bois. Elle haleta grossièrement, alors que Greyback l'enferma entre ses bras puissants et la serrant à l'étouffer, son visage juste en face d'elle, alors qu'il se permit de pencher sa tête en avant et de gronder sourdement.

Ce sont fit redescendre la colère d'Hermione aussi vite que si elle avait dit « baguette magique ». Ca ressemblait trop à celui d'un animal, c'était bien trop réel. Ça ne ressemblait pas au son que faisaient parfois les hommes quand ils étaient en colère, frustrée ou seulement irrité. Non, c'était encore plus primal, lui tordant le ventre, faisant bourdonner ses oreilles, alors que ses ongles meurtrissaient sa peau, impitoyablement.

Et ça foutait une trouille bleue à Hermione.

Elle arrêta de lutter, le regardant avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et plia les genoux pour pouvoir se soustraire à la prise de Greyback quand il gronda de nouveau, rapprochant ses dents pointues de son visage, ses mâchoires claquant en un son formidable douloureux.

« La seule raison pour laquelle tu es ici, gamine, c'est parce que tu dois aider Rogue à faire cette maudite potion. » Gronda-t-il. « Jusque-là, je ne peux pas te toucher, seulement te marquer avec mes mots, mais si tu remets une nouvelle fois en cause mon autorité, je te saignerais tellement que mêmes les autorités et encore moins tes proches arriveront à identifier ton cadavre déchiqueté. »

Elle se recroquevilla en une position de défense pendant quelques secondes ; Greyback la regardait avec des yeux de prédateur dangereux avant de prendre brusquement son bras et lui serrant de nouveau, sourire d'un air satisfait et triomphant.

Sa voix fut plus adoucit quand il lui parla de nouveau, comme s'il ne venait pas de la menacer de mort par éviscération. « Tu sais qu'il y a une artère plutôt juteuse juste à l'intérieur de ta cuisse, que je rêverais d'ouvrir pour pouvoir me repaitre de ton sang. »

Il se pencha alors vers elle, prenant son temps alors qu'elle attendait avec anticipation le moment où il la frapperait. Cependant, il ne fit qu'inhaler profondément contre la peau de son cou. « Tu as une odeur plutôt sucrée et douce. »

Il se retira alors pour lui lancer une nouvelle fois un sourire en coin. « Et tes cuisses semblent être vraiment succulentes dans cette serviette minuscule. »

Il partit avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de cligner des paupières.

Elle regarda fixement le couloir maintenant vide les yeux hagards, se retenant lourdement contre le mur, ses jambes tremblantes La serviette était toujours fermement tenue sur son corps alors qu'elle essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ce qui venait de se produire.

Elle entendit le tintement d'un objet en porcelaine dans l'autre pièce et essaya de sortir de la brume de panique dans laquelle Greyback l'avait laissée. Elle alla rapidement jusque dans sa chambre, et ferma la porte derrière elle, jetant tout un tas de sorts de défense. Elle s'appuya lourdement contre elle, reprenant son souffle en des respirations profondes, luttant contre la panique qui menaçait de la submerger. Elle se laissa glisser lentement vers le sol, épuisée et effrayée, restant simplement là, à fixer un point invisible et sans un mot pendant trois heures, toujours en état de choc.


	5. Première saveur

**AUTEUR DE LA FICTION : **Jamberine

**DISCLAIMER DES TRADUCTRICES : **Salut nos lecteurs adorés ! Dites ... Ne lancez pas de tomates, de concombres ou de courgettes ... (Comment ça je suis à fond dans les fruits et légumes ? Hum ... Désolée déformation professionelle lol !)

Plus sérieusement, nous nous excusons sincèrement pour l'attente que vous subissez, mais comprenez bien qu'Hamataroo et moi (Manelor), nous avons repris nos études et étant toutes les deux dans le supérieur, nous sommes beaucoup occupées mais nous ne vous oublions pas, nous continuons cette fiction et nous aimons la traduire, alors excusez nous vraiment pour tout ça, mais nous faisons des efforts autant que possible pour vous safisfaire au possible :)

Donc pour conclure cette petite note joyeuse, nous vous souhaitons une agréable lecture et nous espérons que vous aimerez ce chapitre car nous, nous l'avons adoré ! Vous comprendrez pourquoi en bas de page ;) héhé ... (Nous, sadique ? Jamais ... lol)

Amicalement vôtre (hamataroo : A bientot ! parce que son "amicalement vôtre" il me gave) ... Merci chère co-traductrice -' (Manelor) ...

Hamataroo et Manelor, deux filles timbrées.

**Oo°oO**

**"Il n'y a que le premier pas qui coute" ... Marie du Deffand**

**"Ah ! Les premières fois c'est tout ce qui compte dans la vie. Le reste, c'est de l'ennui." ... Raymond Quatorze**

**Oo°oO**

**Chapitre 5 : First taste **

Greyback partit le lendemain matin et ne revint pas pendant trois autres semaines.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione passait la plupart de ses journées à faire des recherches ou à travailler avec Rogue, jouant parfois à essayer d'inventer de nouveaux sorts. Elle n'était pas celle qui avait inventé ces sorts, mais elle était intelligente et savait très bien ce qu'étaient les bases. Elle pouvait créer de petits sorts, mais qui ne duraient pas longtemps.

Le temps était quelque chose qu'elle disposait à loisir depuis peu.

La première fois qu'elle avait suggéré quelque chose à son ex-professeur, l'argument fut ... Tout simplement réfuté.

« C'est ridicule, » Répliqua-t-il. « Le venin de basilic est trop puissant. Il brûlera le système organique de la personne avant que les neurotoxines ne puissent commencer à agir. De plus, nous avons seulement besoin des neurotoxines, pas des hémotoxines. Le venin de basilic n'a jamais été administré avant et je suggère que cela reste le cas. »

« Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? » Demanda Hermione d'une voix agacée, « C'est Volde … »

« Ne prononcez pas son nom ! »

« Il faut pourtant en parler ! Vous ne pouvez pas juste mettre de côté quelque chose parce que c'est trop mystérieux et parce que ça n'a jamais été testé avant ! » Termina-t-elle, refusant de s'arrêter, bien décidée à lui dire le fond de sa pensée, refusant même de faire une pause pour son explosion. « Vous savez que le venin de basilic est la chose la plus puissante contre Volde … »

Elle râla de colère quand Rogue siffla de nouveau.

« D'accord, ça sera le seigneur des Ténèbres alors ! » Gronda-t-elle. « Le basilic est le seul serpent plus venimeux que Nagini. En jugeant, de part vos notes, de la capacité de régénération du seigneur des Ténèbres, il est devenu insensible au venin de Nagini puisque c'était un des ingrédients principaux dans la potion. »

Elle respira à fond, essayant d'apaiser le feu présent sur ses joues sous le coup de la colère. « De plus, j'ai eu tout mon temps pour découvrir comment il faut isoler les neurotoxines dans le venin, donc ce n'est pas vraiment une inquiétude de savoir que ceci n'a jamais été testé auparavant. »

« Ne soyez pas si présomptueuse, insupportable Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. » Se moqua Rogue, « Je ne suis pas encore idiot. J'ai réfuté la possibilité du venin de basilic pour une bonne raison. »

Il tourna les talons et continua à fouiller dans des bocaux différents comme si la conversation venait de se terminer naturellement. Hermione arqua les sourcils, incrédule, avant de placer les mains sur les hanches, relevant le menton en un signe de provocation.

Elle regarda fixement son dos avant de lui demander lentement, « Allez-vous me faire part de votre prétendue bonne raison ? »

Rogue arrêta de se déplacer, sa tête se retournant vers elle, un rideau de cheveux noirs et gras suivant son mouvement. « Nous n'avons pas autant de temps que vous semblez le croire. Une année au maximum. Ce n'est pas assez pour séparer les toxines dans le venin de basilic. »

Hermione resta muette comme une carpe. « Une ... Une année ? »

« Oui, » Répondit-il simplement, « Maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi nous devons travailler vite et bien. La séparation du venin de basilic prendrait des années. »

Cela avait eu lieu deux semaines après sa première entrée dans le laboratoire. Avant ça, ça avait prit une quinzaine de jours pour qu'elle puisse mettre la main sur les notes de Rogue et qu'elle les comprenne.

La troisième semaine, elle essaye d'extraire l'essence de plantes étrangères.

Hermione se trouvait extrêmement frustrée dans cette nuit de samedi, alors qu'elle trainait des pieds pour remonter du sous-sol. Elle avait cette impression qu'ils allaient droit dans le mur et n'avançaient pas. Le venin de basilic était une réponse évidente mais le fait qu'ils n'aient pas assez de temps pour en extraire son venin les laissaient dans l'incapacité de l'utiliser. C'était un composé complexe et elle avait confiance en Rogue, sachant qu'aucun sorcier moyen connu ne pourrait les aider.

Alors qu'elle ouvrit les portes, une brise glaciale la frappa et elle haleta, ses bras remontant le long de son corps pour se frotter doucement les bras. En voyant le tas de viande sur sa droite, Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle avait été idiote de ne pas le voir plus tôt, le fait que ça soit la maison de Greyback et non celle de Rogue.

Tous les signes étaient pourtant là, justes en face d'elle depuis des jours avant qu'il ne lui, tout à fait littéralement, indiqua. La viande dans cet abri, l'odeur persistante de vieux cigares, le manque de nourriture comestible dans les placards, le manque horrifiant de livres et le fait que c'était en plein milieu des bois.

Tout additionné faisait de cette conclusion la plus plausible. Hermione se sentit stupide de ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Sortant de sa rêverie quand une autre brise glaciale frappa son visage et chatouilla la nuque d'Hermione, elle se traina jusqu'à la porte de la maison, s'assurant une prise sur le mur au cas où une autre brise glacée ne vienne la figer sur place. Sur l'entrée, elle fut frappée par le contraste de chaleur entre la froideur de l'extérieur et la chaleur tiède de l'intérieur. Le changement soudain de température la désorienta, avant qu'elle ne s'arrête et profite de la chaleur ambiante.

Hermione se prépara à manger et mangea seule comme à son habitude, prit une douche et alla se coucher tôt. Elle se blottit dans les couvertures chaudes de son lit quand elle entendit le cliquetis de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait. Elle se réveilla immédiatement et se raidit. Vivant dans une atmosphère imprégnée de guerre et de méfiance, elle avait tendance à être sur le qui-vive dès qu'il y avait un son étrange dans la maison.

Elle s'assit alors, repoussa les couvertures et saisit sa baguette magique posée sur la table de nuit. Elle la prit fortement dans sa main, prenant une position lui assurant un équilibre stable au cas où quelque chose la déstabiliserait. Elle marcha lentement jusqu'à sa porte de chambre, se maudissant de ne pas avoir jetée de sorts de protection sur la porte et de sorts d'assourdissement sur la pièce alors que les lattes du parquet ne s'arrêtaient pas de grincer. Lentement, se préparant à une attaque, elle ouvrit la porte et regarda fixement en dedans et en dehors du salon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, gamine ? »

Hermione sursauta violemment, levant sa baguette magique, prête à jeter un sort à l'imbécile qui l'avait approché à pas de loup. Il était à quelques centimètres d'elle et la surplombait, comme un animal énorme, ses bras croisés sur son torse. Ses avant-bras, sa bouche et sa gorge étaient couverts de sang.

Le souffle d'Hermione se coupa.

« Vous êtes de retour. » Dit-elle lentement, baissant sa baguette magique au cas où il se déciderait de lui faire passer l'envie de la menacer en la poussant contre la chambranle de la porte, la menaçant à son tour.

« Très bonne observation. » Gronda-t-il sèchement.

Hermione roula des yeux exagérément. Il n'était là que depuis deux minutes et il lui tapait déjà sur les nerfs.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt, petite Hermione ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

« Je vous ai entendu entrer, » Répondit-elle, fronçant les sourcils. « Où étiez-vous passé ces trois dernières semaines ? »

Immédiatement après, elle grimaça en voyant comment Greyback se léchait ses lèvres tachées de sang tout en lui lançant un sourire désinvolte. « En vérité, oubliez ça. Je ne veux pas savoir. »

« J'en étais sûr que tu ne voudrais pas le savoir. » Répondit-il oisivement.

Il regarda alors ses mains, ses yeux s'éclairant quand il vit une petite trace de sang qui n'avait pas séché et qui formait une croute sur sa peau. Il leva alors son bras et laissa trainer sa langue le long de la substance rouge, ses yeux se fermant alors qu'un large sourire prenait place sur son visage. Il siffla de satisfaction et lapa la zone pendant quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que sa peau bronzée soit visible. L'action lui faisait penser à un loup en train de se nettoyer les pattes après une chasse. Hermione frissonna. La métaphore n'en était que plus vraie.

« C'est dégoûtant. » Lui fit-elle remarquer sans qu'elle puisse se l'en empêcher, son nez se retroussant de dégout.

Ses yeux se fixèrent dans les siens et il lui sourit de ses dents pointues.

« Je ferais attention à ce que je dis si j'étais toi, petite fille, » Grinça-t-il entre ses dents, les découvrant dangereusement, « Ne me dis pas des choses que tu risquerais de regretter. Je n'aime pas que les gens m'offensent et je n'oublis pas les choses facilement. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de peur, se souvenant de la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait offensé. Il acquiesça lentement, reculant peu à peu.

« Bonne fille. » Gronda-t-il, avant de partir vers la salle de bain.

Hermione haleta d'indignation. Elle détestait être traitée comme une petite fille et une raison mystérieuse, l'homme qui était actuellement sous la douche savait exactement comment la pousser à bout. Le seul problème était qu'il était dangereux. En vérité, il était mauvais aussi ; S'il tirait autant de plaisir à se lécher ses doigts pleins de sang humain, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Malheureusement pour elle, Hermione était semblable à Greyback, ils cherchaient tous les deux leur vengeance. Elle détestait les gens qu'elle croisait et qui se cachaient derrière leurs prétendus préjugés serpentard pour la rabaisser. Le mot « Pervers », inscrit de manière permanente sur le front de Cormack McLaggen, en était la preuve.

Et c'était à partir de ce moment-là, quand elle avait senti crépiter en elle cette haine, qu'elle s'était décidée à laisser éclater au grand jour son envie de vengeance. Elle était une jeune femme dictée par ses hormones, tout droit sortie de l'adolescence et possédant un caractère plus que trempé. Sans mentionner qu'en plus de tout ça, elle était de Gryffondor faisait d'elle une redoutable vengeresse.

Pour une femme si intelligente, son caractère l'avait amenée à faire quelque chose de stupide.

Elle sortit alors comme un ouragan de la maison pour faire une promenade au milieu des bois.

C'était l'aube et donc la lumière dans la forêt était inférieure à la normale. Les arbres semblaient prendre une hauteur dimensionnelle. Ils semblaient noirs, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'approche et qu'elle ne voit des tons différents à même l'écorce. La neige qui pleuvait du ciel faisait concurrence aux rougeurs du lever de soleil, créant une palette de couleurs étranges sur le sol.

Hermione trembla et resserra son manteau autour de son corps.

L'air froid avait calmé sa colère et marcher avait enlevé l'adrénaline de son corps à cause de son face à face avec Greyback. Maintenant elle se sentait simplement stupide. Elle avait laissé son caractère prendre le dessus sur elle et elle se demandait maintenant, entourée d'une forêt immense et perdue, comment elle allait pouvoir expliquer à Greyback pourquoi elle s'était enfuie. Encore une conversation embarrassante.

Se perdre ne l'inquiétait pas plus que ça. Elle était un Animagi, elle était certaine qu'elle pourrait retrouver, grâce à son odorat, le chemin jusqu'à la cabane.

Hermione continua à marcher, ses bottines s'enfonçant dans la neige et la brise glaciale passant au travers des branches des nombreux grands arbres la frappait, la faisant trembler et rabatte encore plus les pans de son manteau autour d'elle.

Naturellement, elle haleta de surprise quand elle fut soudainement saisie par le cou et poussée contre le tronc d'un arbre. Durement.

Hermione haleta de nouveau, autant à cause du choc que de la surprise, mais constata que l'air avait du mal à passer le long de sa trachée à cause de la main qui lui enserrait fermement le cou. Elle apporta une main tremblante jusqu'aux doigts de son agresseur et essaya de le forcer à relâcher un peu de pression, mais ils ne bougèrent même pas d'un millimètre.

Suffoquer était un sentiment horrible. Celui qui a dit que cela était une façon paisible de mourir était un idiot. Elle avait l'impression que sa trachée était écrasée contre sa colonne vertébrale.

Elle se débattit fortement, ses jambes essayant de donner des coups de pieds, espérant faire mal au loup-garou qui grondait méchamment dans sa direction, ses dents pointues découvertes, la mine livide. Il resserra la prise sur son cou si fort que ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, sa bouche essayant de s'ouvrir dans une tentative futile d'aspirer un peu d'air.

« Ton comportement me fatigue. » Grogna-t-il d'une voix rauque, la peau de sa gorge cédant sous les ongles acérés de son agresseur. « Et je ne suis là que depuis deux petites heures. »

Hermione battit dans le vent des mains faiblement, sentant son visage devenir rouge à cause du manque d'air. Des points noirs apparurent devant ses yeux et elle eut l'impression que son cerveau se mettait en veille.

Greyback dû voir qu'elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance parce qu'il la laissa tomber sur le sol et dégagea quelques mèches de devant son visage pour qu'elle puisse respirer. Il la laissa essayer de reprendre son souffle pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne saisisse les pans de son manteau, le tissu grinçant entre ses grandes mains, alors qu'il la repoussa grossièrement contre l'arbre.

Hermione râpa contre l'écorce et elle fut reconnaissante que son manteau soit si épais parce qu'elle se rendait compte que, s'il avait été plus fin, son dos ressemblerait à du fromage râpé après ce que Greyback venait de lui faire subir.

« Ecoute, » Gronda-t-il, « Je m'en fiche que tu sois partie, mais tu ferais mieux de rentrer avant que je ne décide de le faire moi-même et que tu ne rejoignes le tas de viande fraiche qui s'entasse dans mon abri. Je te découperais membre par membre après t'avoir déchiquetée. »

Hermione déglutit, seulement pour essayer de se soustraire à la quinte de toux qui menaçait de l'assaillir. Sa gorge lui brulait et se soulevait avec effort alors que le manque de salive et la douleur des muscles de sa mâchoire, l'empêchait de parler et lui faisant penser qu'elle venait de se prendre un mur de brique.

Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, les larmes aux yeux, il était parti.

Elle revint à la cabane aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, ne voulant même pas essayer de le provoquer pour voir s'il allait mettre sa menace à exécution.

En connaissant son caractère, ça ne serait pas l'envie qui lui manquerait, si Rogue n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour la potion. Elle était sûre qu'il l'aurait déchiquetée depuis le début si elle ne s'était pas avérée utile dans leurs recherches. Il pourrait probablement la blesser sans que les autres ne le voient et serait trop fière pour oser le dire.

Elle était dans une situation plutôt problématique et il n'y avait aucune façon d'en sortir.

Hermione entra dans la cabane, la tête baissée, ressentant de la honte pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue et ressentant aussi de la peur de rencontrer les yeux de Greyback. Ils ne parlèrent pas.

Pas un mot.

L'heure du dîner arriva et Hermione marcha en direction de la cuisine où elle prévoyait de se cacher du loup-garou imposant assis dans le salon. Greyback était assis devant le feu, un cigare bon marché dans une main et un verre de whisky dans l'autre. Sa tête tourna lentement vers elle quand Hermione était entrée dans la pièce, mais il ne lui laissa rien paraître d'autre pour lui montrer qu'il savait qu'elle était là. Elle s'arrêta et le considéra pendant quelques secondes.

Il était saisissant, d'une façon sauvage. Et effrayant comme l'enfer, aussi.

Il n'était pas stupide non plus, comme elle l'avait pensé depuis le début. Il y avait une lueur de curiosité propre aux personnes intelligentes qui brillait dans ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait pensé qu'il était stupide. Probablement parce qu'elle pensait qu'il n'était rien d'autre que le tas de muscle de Voldemort. Une brute.

Elle sortit de sa rêverie quand elle entendit le grincement d'une chaise sur le sol, alors que Greyback se levait. Il prit une dernière bouffée de son cigare, avant de le reposer, le bout encore rouge, dans le cendrier, plaçant son verre de Whisky vide à côté. Sans un mot, il quitta la maison, la porte se refermant derrière lui en un grand bruit sourd. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de prendre un manteau et de se couvrir les bras. Il était juste sorti torse nu dans la nuit glaciale.

Hermione secoua la tête, regardant en fronçant des sourcils le comportement de cet homme tout en marchant jusque dans la cuisine, en ayant l'intention de faire le repas pour essayer de penser à autre chose.

Son départ l'avait soulagé. Elle s'en fichait où il allait, tant qu'il restait loin d'elle. Elle savait que, au plus profond d'elle-même, tous ces hommes étaient des maniaques de l'ordre et de la discipline. Ils étaient mauvais, tous, à part peut-être Rogue et elle savait que la seule raison pour laquelle ils travaillaient à essayer de tuer Voldemort, c'était parce qu'ils ne retiraient aucun avantage à le servir. Elle ne savait pas leurs raisons personnelles et elle ne voulait pas les connaître.

Elle savait aussi que, elle était gentille et que donc, elle était triste de voir comment Greyback réagissait à sa présence. Elle n'était là que depuis deux jours et les seuls contacts humains qu'elle avait, c'était quand elle travaillait avec Rogue dans le laboratoire. Cette fois, ils parlaient à peine à part pour se disputer sur les possibilités quant à la potion. Ce n'était pas le genre de conversation qu'elle affectionnait.

Peut-être que si elle maîtrisait assez son caractère, elle pourrait au moins avoir une discussion aimable avec Greyback. Peut-être.

Elle soupira tristement, la sensation écrasante d'être de nouveau seule, la plongeait dans une mélancolie profonde. Au moins quand Greyback était ici, il la mettait en colère. Ressentir quelque chose autre que de l'apitoiement sur soi était magnifique.

Elle marcha dans la cuisine, laissant la sensation des dalles froides parcourir ses pieds nus alors qu'elle virevoltait pour prendre les bons ingrédients du plat qu'elle voulait préparer.

De nouveau, elle sursauta de surprise quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer de nouveau. Elle sursauta violemment, le couteau qu'elle utilisait pour couper les champignons glissant de ses doigts, coupant profondément sa peau au niveau du pouce. Elle siffla, laissant tomber l'ustensile et suçant le sang coulant de la blessure.

« Merde. » Jura-t-elle avant de se retourner pour faire face au loup-garou, fronçant les sourcils. « Vous ne savez pas qu'il ne faut pas faire peur aux gens comme ça en apparaissant de manière si impromptue ? »

« Toutes mes excuses. » Gronda-t-il en un signe de tête condescendant avant de faire un petit sourire satisfait et de se lécher les lèvres, ses narines humant l'air. Ses yeux descendirent et Hermione suivit le mouvement, se rendant compte qu'il sentait sûrement son sang, qui coulait actuellement le long de son pouce en un chemin rouge vermeille.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir mais ne dit rien.

Elle se retourna vers le lavabo, se lava les mains, serrant les dents quand le savon brûla sa blessure avant de retourner couper ses légumes.

Le silence revint dans la pièce ... Pendant à peu près trois secondes.

Greyback se racla la gorge.

Hermione l'ignora, pensant qu'il faisait juste ça sans motif ultérieur. Elle avait tord. Il se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge, deux fois plus fort.

Hermione soupira, plaçant avec précaution le couteau sur sa droite, avant de se retourner vers lui pour lui lancer un regard appuyé.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Il regarda d'une manière significative l'îlot au milieu de la cuisine.

Hermione suivit le mouvement, seulement pour froncer les sourcils quant à ce qu'il s'y trouvait dessus. Il y avait au moins deux kilos de viande sanguinolente. Des gouttes coulaient le long des parois de l'îlots, alors que le sang se diluait, donnant une couleur rosée à l'îlot alors qu'il posait ses mains dessus.

Hermione arqua les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse avec ça ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un air incrédule.

« Quoi d'autre, femme ? » Grogna-t-il visiblement exaspéré, « Fait les cuire. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent de colère.

« Excusez-moi ? » Demanda-t-elle lentement, redressant le menton d'un air provoquant, se préparant pour une autre joute verbale et sans doute aussi, physique.

« Tu m'as très bien entendu. » Gronda-t-il, son visage se tordant de colère. « Les femmes cuisinent, pas les hommes. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent une nouvelle fois et elle se battit de toutes ses forces pour ne pas prendre une expression exaspérée. Elle échoua lamentablement.

Elle respira à fond et se pinça l'arrête du nez avant d'exposer calmement, « Vous êtes incontestablement l'homme le plus vieux jeu que je connaisse si vous pensez ça ! Je ne suis pas votre bonne ! Faites les cuire vous-même ! »

Le visage de Greyback se tordit de colère, ses dents se découvrant légèrement en avertissement. « Tu feras ce que je dis, petite fille. »

« Je ferais ce que je veux ! » Répliqua Hermione avec fougue.

Il gronda, s'avançant vers elle lentement, comme s'il traquait la proie, « Alors tu ne feras pas long feu ici. »

Hermione, malgré elle, fit un pas en arrière, ses yeux s'écarquillant face à sa position menaçante.

Étant un Animagi aboutissait à beaucoup de choses autre que la pure transformation en un quelconque animal. Ça menait aussi à adopter parfois l'attitude de notre animal Animagi, comme certains de nos comportements humains se faisaient ressentir quand nous étions sous forme animale. Elle pouvait comprendre assez bien le langage du corps maintenant et constatait qu'elle était une personne tactile, plutôt encline aux câlins et aux contacts intimes, quelque chose que son caractère humain avait tendance à réprouver sévèrement.

Malheureusement, cela avait tendance à lui jouer des tours et à ce que cela se retourne contre elle quand il y avait un autre animal dominant dans le voisinage. Le côté animal d'Hermione lui criait alors de se soumettre, de se rouler sur le dos, pattes en l'air et de le laisser faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle. L'autre côté d'elle lui criait qu'elle était son égale et qu'il devrait la traiter comme telle.

Et alors, naturellement, elle prit la deuxième option. Alors que son langage corporel lui criait d'être docile, ses mots eux, disaient tout le contraire.

« Je ... » Exposa-t-elle lentement, comme si elle essayait d'expliquer la chose à un enfant un peu dur de la feuille, « Refuse ... De cuisiner pour vous ... Comme une vulgaire bonne ! »

Ses yeux se baissèrent quand même docilement et si naturellement qu'elle ne vit pas le geste qu'il fit, saisissant le col de sa chemise en une poigne mortelle. Il tremblait violemment, cependant, les pupilles dilatés, alors qu'elle le fixait les yeux écarquillés et craintive, rencontrant alors les orbes gris orageuses de Fenrir Greyback.

« Tu vas m'écouter, et tu vas bien m'écouter, femme. » Gronda-t-il. « Je suis l'alpha et tu feras ce que je te dis de faire. Je ne laisserais pas une gamine tout juste sortie des couches remettre en cause mon autorité, tu m'as comprise ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais la referma quand sa poigne se resserra alors qu'il tremblait si fort que son propre corps tremblait aussi. Il lui dit alors. « _Cèdes. Maintenant._ »

Elle fut encline à être d'accord, mais seulement pendant quelques secondes.

Hermione le regarda furieusement, ses propres lèvres se retroussant. Elle rencontra son regard provoquant, ignorant les poils de son corps s'hérisser en signe de protestation d'instinct de survie.

Elle ne dit alors qu'un mot, lentement, délibérément, « Non. »

Greyback grogna de nouveau, sa main libre se levant pour saisir ses cheveux et tirer sa tête sur le côté.

Hermione se débattit vaillamment, donnant des coups de pied et agrippant ses mains pour qu'il desserre sa poigne, mais en vain. Il tirait sur ses cheveux péniblement, la faisant haleter de douleur quand elle le sentit presque comme essayer de les lui arracher de son cuir chevelu. Elle se raidit dans sa poigne et il se pencha en avant, l'encerclant de tout son corps.

Il tira sa tête sur le côté de nouveau pour la peau tendre de son cou lui soit exposée. Il gronda une nouvelle fois d'avertissement quand elle lutta légèrement pour se libérer. Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé, se sentant terriblement exposée alors que l'endroit le plus fragile de son anatomie était aux prises des griffes pointues et mortelles du loup-garou.

Elle ferma les yeux, haletant en raison de l'adrénaline pure qui courrait dans ses veines, son cœur cognant violemment dans sa poitrine. Ils s'ouvrirent brutalement quand Greyback referma soudainement sa bouche sur sa peau tendre, juste à la jointure entre son cou et son épaule. Elle le sentit griffer et mordiller sa peau de ses dents pointues, lui assenant parfois des douleurs comme des piqures.

Elle se mordit la lèvre ; se sentant prise au piège alors qu'il essayait de la dominer, et de faire cesser sa lutte.

La tête de Greyback remonta, seulement pour grogner dans son oreille avant de refermer sa bouche sur son cou une nouvelle fois. Seulement cette fois-ci, il transperça sa chair avec ses dents, comme si c'était du beurre. Hermione haleta face à la douleur, mais arrêta de se débattre quand elle sentit une sensation étrange prendre possession d'elle alors qu'il se délectait de son sang. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle saisit son bras nu qui avait maintenant desserré sa prise sur ses cheveux.

La douleur était partie depuis longtemps et la sensation de la bouche de Greyback sur elle lui fit trembler les genoux. Elle essaya de se pencher en arrière, pour supporter son corps contre le mur, mais cela ne lui valu qu'un grognement d'avertissement de la part de Greyback, toujours la tête dans son cou. Sa main descendit le long de son corps et la passa autour de sa taille, lui faisant mal alors qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids avec son poids en comparaison de sa force. Elle ne bougea pas la tête, docilement arquée pour lui permettre d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait d'elle.

Greyback avait toujours la bouche contre son cou, ne la lâchant pas d'un centimètre. Il avait arrêté de sucer son sang, bien qu'il continue à lécher sa blessure où quelques gouttes perlaient encore avec contentement, sa langue tourbillonnant pour recueillir les dernières gouttes de sang qui s'échappait de sa blessure. Il attira Hermione encore plus près de lui, pour que sa petite silhouette épouse la sienne, libérant un grondement satisfait.

D'une façon étrange, Hermione comprenait ses réactions, les yeux fermés alors qu'elle savourait secrètement cette sensation. Il avait été assez coulant avec elle. Au lieu de meurtrir son cou comme un mâle alpha dominant, il avait ralentit comme s'il se délectait du meilleur des vins. Elle était reconnaissante qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'elle s'était soumise à lui, n'aimant pas son comportement brutal.

Brièvement, Hermione se demanda pourquoi son entre-jambe paraissait si chaud et pourquoi elle sentait comme un besoin impérieux prendre possession de son corps, sentant comme un éclair traverser son corps, et qui n'avait aucun rapport avec une montée d'adrénaline causée par le danger.

**Oo°oO**

**Manelor :** Mhhh ... Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je suis toute émoustillée par ce chapitre

**Hamataroo :** Ouais beh quand tu auras trouvé un homme qui te fait ça, je sais que tu seras enfin heureuse alors ! lol !) ...

**Manelor :** Hum, ne croyez pas tout ce que dit cette FOLLE, je ne suis pas du tout maso, j'aime juste que parfois on me tienne tête, de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit ...

**Hamataroo : **Qu'est-ce que je disais - sourire moqueur ! Tais-toi, je pense que tu en as assez dit ! Bon, pour terminer avec ce joli petit discours, sans intérêt soit disant en passant, nous vous souhaitons une agréable soirée, ou nuit

**Manelor au même moment :** Surtout nuit si vous n'êtes pas seul(e) ... - sourire suggestif.

**Hamataroo :** C'est bon, on a COMPRIT Manelor ! Bon hum ... Nous allons vous laisser, je dois essayer de contenir cette folle furieuse pour ne pas qu'elle attaque le premier mâle qu'elle croise !

Gros bisous à tous ! (Manelor : amicalement vôtre - sourire sardonique) *secoue la tête*

Crazy Grill.


	6. Trahison

Hum bonjour à tous ^^ Hamataroo le retour ... Donc voilà le chapitre 6 de cette merveilleuse histoire : ) comme l'a si bien dit ma collègue adorée on avance doucement mais sûrement dans la traduction mais bon avec les études, les amis et blablabla c'est un peu longuet et j'en suis navrée.

Bref je ne vais pas m'appesantir plus longtemps et je vous souhaite une merveilleuse lecture ^.^

N'hésitez pas à nous laisser vos impressions et pour ceux qui aiment l'anglais, à lire l'original (lien dans nos favoris)

PS: pour reconnaître qui de moi (Hamataroo) ou Manelor poste, il suffit de regarder la présentation, elle met toujours de très belles citations, et moi non ^^" je suis moins poétique.

**Disclaimer : Toute l'histoire est à notre idole Jamberine, nous ne faisons que traduire son merveilleux travail d'auteur. Les personnages dans l'ensemble appartiennent à JK Rowling. Et Fenrir malheureusement lui appartient aussi :( (dommage je l'aurais bien gardé au cas où je me fasse cambrioler ...) bref **

LECTEUR, TU PEUX LIRE !

* * *

><p><strong>'Trahison'<strong>

Trois mois s'écoulèrent et Hermione était de plus en plus agacée. Elle avait obtenu de Rogue l'autorisation de faire des recherches dans le laboratoire en pleine journée, tant qu'elle ne touchait pas aux essais de potions en son absence. La bibliothèque s'était agrandie depuis que Rogue amenait des livres à étudier, pour Hermione.

Malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, Hermione continuait à chercher une manière de dissocier l'ADN dans le venin de Basilic. Elle faisait cela durant son temps libre, jusque tard dans la nuit. Jusque là, aucune idée n'était réalisable, mais Hermione était persistante. Elle trouverait un moyen, que Rogue l'aide ou non.

Dans l'après-midi elle cherchait des sorts qui permettraient de localiser les Horcruxes et de les détruire. Apparemment les hommes avaient listé différents horcruwes possibles, mais ne savaient toujours pas où Voldemort les avait cachés.

Rodolphus Lestrange avait donné à Hermione un aperçu plutôt intéressant du Seigneur des Ténèbres lors d'une de leurs réunions. Malgré elle, Hermione avait éclaté de rire à cette description.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est comme une pie, » murmura-t-il nonchalamment avant de prendre une gorgée de son whisky. « Ses petits yeux globuleux s'illuminent dés qu'ils tombent sur quelque chose de valeur et il les accumule dans son petit nid. »

Il afficha un air contemplatif et ajouta. « Sans parler du fait qu'il essaye de vous arracher les yeux si vous vous approchez trop près de son nid, le sale bâtard. »

Hermione eut un petit rire à ce souvenir. Rodolphus était un homme très blasé, et sa comparaison entre le sorcier le plus démoniaque et un petit oiseau agressif noir et blanc était assez humoristique. Malgré elle, Hermione s'attachait aux hommes de ce groupe. Elle ne leur parlait pas beaucoup sur le plan personnel, mais ils avaient tous un sens de l'humour assez morbide qu'ils partageaient lors des réunions. Elle appréciait Rodolphus. Il était insolent, d'une manière assez prétentieuse, et trouvait toujours quel bouton pousser pour la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle apprit très vite qu'il détestait sa femme, et était impatient de la tuer.

Ses mots exacts étaient, « Je suis impatient de la voir se noyer dans une mare de son propre sang, cette chienne hystérique. »

Rabastan était un homme silencieux, à moins qu'il n'ait une opinion stricte. Il avait un cerveau très analytique, découvrit Hermione, et prenait rarement une décision sans en avoir étudié tous les aspects. Naturellement, il s'entendait à la perfection avec Rogue.

Rogue était aussi franc que jamais, mais il s'abstenait d'être aussi injurieux qu'à l'école. Hermione avait demandé un jour, et la seule explication qu'elle reçut était qu'il avait besoin de garder sa couverture de Mangemort, même en présence de sorciers encore mineurs. Hermione supposait que les enfants de Mangemort rapportaient tout à leurs parents, et si Rogue ne faisait pas preuve d'un favoritisme flagrant envers ses élèves, ils deviendraient méfiants. Pauvre homme.

Greyback partait pour plusieurs semaines. Après sa morsure, il n'était revenu que deux fois, bien qu'il soit resté plus longtemps qu'auparavant. La dernière fois il resta pendant quatre jours, chose qui n'avait pas manqué de surprendre Hermione. A chaque fois, cependant, Hermione se retrouvait la victime de ses instincts de domination. Elle supposait, ayant été élevée chez les moldus, qu'elle avait appris à être une femme indépendante, et maintenant qu'un homme attendait d'elle qu'elle s'occupe de lui, sans rien en retour, l'agaçait au plus haut point. Naturellement elle se défendait, pour finalement se retrouver coincée et mordue une fois de plus. Heureusement elle apprit rapidement que la vie était beaucoup plus agréable si elle faisait ce qu'il lui disait.

A cause de lui, son cou était constamment blessé, douloureux et tavelé (*). A cause de sa position, elle en était toujours consciente. Dés qu'elle tournait la tête, son cou l'élançait, comme un rappel constant qu'elle était à lui.

La première fois qu'elle se transforma en sa forme animale après qu'il ne l'ai mordue; Hermione apprit l'étendue de sa 'possession' sur elle. Dans sa forme animale, ses sens étaient clairement plus développés. En soit, ça voulait dire qu'elle pouvait détecter des choses plus facilement que sous forme humaine. Malheureusement pour elle, son odorat détectait l'odeur de Greyback émanant d'elle, plus particulièrement de son cou. L'odeur disait simplement, '_Mienne_.' Naturellement, Hermione était furieuse.

Peu après elle se rappela des répercussions d'une morsure de loup garou. Heureusement, il n'était jamais sous sa forme animale quand il l'avait mordue, donc elle n'était pas devenue elle-même un loup garou, mais elle se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle avait gagné un goût prononcé pour la viande, et bien qu'elle ai trouvé ça dégoûtant auparavant, Hermione l'aimait saignante. Pas seulement saignante, mais saignante juteuse. Elle aimait sa viande tendre et rouge de sang. Elle se rendit compte que même avec ses sens améliorés dû à son statut d'Animagus, ils s'étaient aiguisés après avoir été mordue. Elle supposait que ça expliquait pourquoi elle devenait si soumise à Greyback.

Lui-même, était une créature de contact, et il avait prit l'habitude de venir près d'elle et elle tendait immédiatement le cou vers lui. Il grondait un rire dans son oreille et mordillait sa marque, posant ses larges mains sur sa taille avant de s'éloigner, satisfait, et de continuer ce qu'il faisait.

Hermione fut sortie de sa méditation par un claquement. Elle sursauta, levant les yeux de la table, et, une fois de plus, trouva un morceau de viande rouge dégoulinant sur l'îlot de la cuisine. Greyback se tenait debout derrière, la regardant dans l'expectative.

Hermione grogna. « L'heure du dîner je suppose ? »

Il sourit simplement en réponse.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, soupirant avec exaspération, mais se leva tout de même et prépara le repas.

Quand elle plaça l'assiette fumante devant lui, il grogna.

Hermione soupira de nouveau. « Quoi encore ? »

Greyback leva les yeux vers elle, son nez froncé de dégoût.

« Ceci, » grogna-t-il doucement, « n'est pas _saignant. _»

« Oh, je suis désolée, » répondit Hermione, tout sucre tout miel, battant des cils avec un sourire condescendant. « Par saignant vous voulez dire que vous la vouliez crue mais réchauffée ? »

Greyback gronda en guise d'avertissement. « Ne sois pas arrogante avec moi. »

Hermione soupira encore une fois et s'écroula dans sa chaise. A chaque fois qu'elle cuisinait pour lui il se plaignait qu'elle cuisinait trop la viande. Elle commençait à penser qu'il souhaitait vraiment sa viande tout juste réchauffée. Elle frémit en pensant au nombre de bactérie qui devait entrer dans son corps si elle ne cuisinait pas la viande proprement.

Elle regardait, lèvres pincées, tandis que Greyback se « forçait » à faire descendre la nourriture avec une grimace.

Quand il eu finit il se leva simplement, sa chaise raclant contre le carrelage, et gronda, « Saignante la prochaine fois. »

Hermione se renfrogna.

Plus tard ce soir là, une réunion fut organisée. Les hommes arrivèrent tous les uns après les autres. Ils discutèrent tous aimablement pendant quelques minutes. Greyback, Rogue et Lucius Malfoy burent leur whisky ensemble, tous les droits ayant l'air imposants et plutôt intimidants assis autour du feu. Rodolphus et Rabastan se disputaient, ressemblant aux frères querelleurs qu'ils étaient.

Ce qui la surprit en revanche, fut quand Narcissa Malfoy arriva et s'assit à côté de Hermione. Autant qu'elle sache, la matriarche Malfoy ne faisait pas particulièrement parti de leur petit groupe de rebels, et donc Hermione se demanda pourquoi la femme était ici, assise à côté d'elle.

« Bonsoir, » salua Madame Malfoy avec raideur.

« Bonsoir, » la salut Hermione en retour, se sentant un peu intimidée par la puissante sorcière blonde, assise à côté d'elle.

Hermione déglutit nerveusement.

Un silence inconfortable tomba entre les deux femmes, et avant que Hermione ai pu commencer à bafouiller, la plus âgée parla, « Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de disputer une partie d'échec un peu plus tard. J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez une adversaire redoutable. »

Hermione hocha bêtement la tête, un peu tard un avertissement raisonna dans son esprit, « tu es horrible aux échecs . Quel est l'idiot que tu as battu qui pourrait éventuellement avoir des liens avec les Malfoy ? Quelque chose d'étrange se trame. »

Les pensées de Hermione furent coupées par Lucius Malfoy, marchant vers sa femme et lui présentant sa main de manière élégante pour l'aider à se lever. Hermione avait toujours pensé que le couple était froid l'un envers l'autre, mais elle ne pu manquer le petite sourire reconnaissant et totalement adorateur que Narcissa adressa à son mari quand elle plaça sa main dans la sienne. Dans le même temps, bien que le visage de Lucius soit un masque de froide indifférence, Hermione pouvait détecter la chaleur dans son regard pendant qu'il regardait la grande femme blonde.

Hermione regarda rapidement loin de cette manifestation d'intimité, se sentant quelque part comme si elle espionnait leurs affaires intimes. A la place elle se leva, lissant ses vêtements simplement par habitude, et se dirigea vers la cuisine où se trouvait la table à repas. Elle s'assit, attendant que la réunion commence.

Le début était ennuyant. Rabastan rapporta un peu, ainsi que Lucius. Hermione fut surprise quand Narcissa rajouta son réçit. Apparemment elle était les yeux et les oreilles de l'échelle sociale des Sang Purs. Elle était un bon élément à avoir, comme elle savait qui des Sangs Purs montant pousserait leurs enfants à devenir Mangemort. Elle prévint Snape à propos d'une fille de Serdaigle en deuxième année qui avait, apparemment, des parents fanatiques au Sang Pur. Snape lui assura qu'il allait tout faire pour surveiller la fille en question.

Rogue avait un peu plus à rapporter. Il semblait que certains jeunes Serpentard de septième année et, ce qui surprit Hermione, un Gryffondor de septième année, seraient prêt à rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts, et ils devaient donc tout faire pour les en empêcher. Apparemment la société des Sangs Purs organisait fréquemment des galas et des bals qui donnaient de nombreuses opportunités de nourrir de faibles esprits avec ce genre d'idée. Lucius assura qu'il tiendrait un ball au Ministère afin qu'ils puissent remettre ces jeunes dans le droit chemin.

Rodolphus, en revanche, avait beaucoup à dire. Apparemment il était très doué en Legilimency. Peut être pas aussi doué que Rogue, mais il s'introduisait facilement dans l'esprit de ceux qui ne se protégeaient pas assez. Sa femme était l'une de ces individus. Sa folie rendait son esprit vulnérable, et Rodolphus y avait trouvé des informations très intéressantes.

Il s'avérait que Bellatrix était l' « éponge » de Voldemort, comme le disait Greyback, Bellatrix avait été chargée des informations du plan d'infiltration du Ministère par Voldemort et avait vu des informations sur les dossiers de Poudlard. Apparemment, Dumbledore avait veillé à ce que les plans soient scellés dans une zone sous haute protection, car le ministre avait insisté, pour une raison inconnu de tous, que les plans restent au ministère.

Le reste de la réunion fut passé à discuter sur comment atteindre les plans avant le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une fois que la réunion fut terminée, le plan partiellement formulé, les hommes s'assirent pour une soirée de calme socialisation, quelque chose que Hermione apprit qu'ils ne pouvaient faire sans le problème d'un possible imposteur écoutant leurs conversation. Hermione n'avait jamais vu les hommes si relaxés, et elle sentit, pour la première fois dans sa vie, un petit élan de sympathie pour les cinq hommes dans la pièce, qui semblait il, avaient été enrôlés dans un monde ou la confiance était juste un mot presque jamais entendu.

Narcissa rappela rapidement à Hermione qu'elle avait accepté de disputer une partie d'échec avec elle. Hermione hocha à peine la tête, et lui indiqua l'échiquier poussiéreux qui était posé dans un coin de la pièce.

Les deux femmes s'assirent aux extrémités de la table, Narcissa observant les pièces poussiéreuses avec dégout avant d'agiter sa baguette au dessus d'elles jusqu'à ce qu'elle soient propres et brillantes. Elles jouèrent en silence pour un total de cinq minutes.

Narcissa parla, surprenant Hermione avec ses mots.

« Malgré votre douteuse lignée, » déclara la matriarche Malfoy, ne levant pas une fois les yeux de l'échiquier pour rencontrer ceux surpris de Hermione, « Je crois que les hommes ont confiance en vous. »

Ce n'est qu'a cet instant que Narcissa leva les yeux vers ceux de Hermione. Elle jaugea la jeune femme avec un regard qui glaça Hermione dans son siège. C'était bouillant, malgré le bleu froid de ses yeux, et violemment protecteur.

« Pour ma part, je ne suis pas complètement convaincue de votre fiabilité, mais il m'a été montré que mon avis n'était pas demandé, » Les yeux de Narcissa se rivèrent sur son mari avant de continuer, « Je ne dirais que ceci. »

Elle jaugea de nouveau Hermione avec son regard brûlant, « Ces hommes ont travaillé pendant des années pour faire chuter notre Lord dans l'espoir qu'il n'asservisse pas le monde sorcier. Nous avons appris notre leçon il y a longtemps. Il ne nous récompensera pas comme il l'a promis. Il créera un monde totalitaire, dans lequel personne ne prospérera sauf lui. J'espère que vous réalisez qu'ils vous ont accordé une grande confiance en vous et vos capacités. Ne les laissez pas tomber. »

Les yeux de Narcissa retombèrent sur l'échiquier encore une fois, et elle bougea sa reine avant de murmurer lentement, « Echec et mat. »

-0-0-0-0-

L'avertissement de Narcissa Malfoy remua Hermione, et au lieu de l'intimider, il avait rendu Hermione déterminée à prouver à la femme plus âgée qu'elle était, en fait, digne de la confiance de ces hommes. Elle travaillait au point que Greyback devait abattre les sortilèges de Rogue, et la traîner au lit.

C'était arrivée deux nuits d'affilé après l'avertissement de Narcissa, et Greyback venait à chaque fois pour l'emmener dormir. Il ne partit qu'une fois qu'elle dormait normalement, ce qui n'arriva qu'environ une semaine et demie plus tard. La longueur de son séjour surprit Hermione , mais elle était reconnaissante de sa compagnie.

La vie continuait aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être jusqu'à environ deux semaines plus tard.

Rogue et Hermione travaillaient tous les deux dans le laboratoire, se chamaillant comme d'habitude, quand tous deux se courbèrent sous la douleur, chacun d'eux sifflant en serrant leur avant bras.

« _Merde_, » jura Rogue avec acidité, son visage tordu en une grimace douloureuse.

Hermione le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, et surprise par son langage, avant de se redresser.

« Soyez prudent, monsieur, » le prévint elle, sentant un petit élan d'inquiétude pour l'homme sombre en face d'elle.

Il la regarda à peine avant de hocher strictement la tête en remerciement, et quitta la pièce dans un tourbillon de robes. Hermione frotta négligemment son bras, sentant sa chair frémir de manière inconfortable tandis que la Marque des Ténèbres ondulait sur sa peau. Elle était surprise par le peu de réunion ainsi que par leur irrégularité. Elle suspectait avant, qu'ils étaient convoqués souvent, bien qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Maintenant elle savait que les hommes n'étaient pas convoqués plus d'une fois par mois, à moins que Voldemort ait un grand plan qu'il voulait mettre en place rapidement.

Elle s'inquiétait toujours quand ils étaient convoqués. Elle savait que, au début, elle s'était dit qu'elle resterait indifférente envers eux, mais maintenant, après avoir travaillé avec eux pendant cinq mois, et après avoir appris qu'ils étaient plus que de méchants Mangemorts, Hermione se trouvait à s'agiter comme une mère poule ayant perdu ses poussins.

Elle les _aimait_ pour eux-mêmes, malgré leur fanatisme de Sang Pur, et _s'inquiétait_ pour leur sécurité.

Bon Dieu, que penseraient Harry et Ron ?

-0-0-0-0-

Fenrir coupait du bois pour le festival mensuel de la lune dans son village quand un patronus argenté lui apparut. Il leva les yeux du tronc qu'il taillait, le front en sueur, et fronça les sourcils.

C'était une pieuvre. Le patronus du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Fenrir était perplexe. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres convoquait rarement quelqu'un via son patronus, à cause de sa … forme particulière. Ce devait être une réunion très importante.

Il se redressa rapidement, écartant ses cheveux de ses yeux, et enfonça la hache assez profondément sur dans le tronc pour qu'elle reste coincée jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. Il courut au village pour informer son beta qu'il partait. Il donna des ordres à ceux qu'il croisait avant d'attraper son manteau, le drapa sur ses épaules, et bondit jusqu'au point de transplanage au-delà du village.

Fenrir transplana au Manoir Malfoy avec une éclatante et incontrôlable détonation.

Il était toujours maladroit pour le transplanage. Il ne s'était jamais désartibulé, mais l'air semblait gronder et éclater quand il transplanait. Ce n'était pas un son comparable à un pistolet comme les autres sorciers, mais imitait plutôt le bruit du tonnerre et de la foudre frappant le sol, obligeant l'air à se charger d'énormes quantités de chaleur et d'électricité. Il supposait que ça avait un rapport avec son caractère. Il était incontrôlable et imprévisible, et ainsi était son transplanage. Les autres sorciers se contrôlaient, et étaient capable d'atterrir d'une manière plus raffinée.

Il s'en fichait. Il préférait le tonnerre à quelques pétards mouillés de toute manière.

Greyback, marcha à travers les pelouses des Malfoys, ignorant les panneaux « ne pas marcher sur l'herbe » et marcha directement vers le Manoir. Quelques un des paons des Malfoys s'approchèrent avec curiosité, mais reculèrent rapidement, criant des avertissements à leurs congénères sur le prédateur rodant sur leur territoire. Un paon particulièrement arrogant se pavanait trop près de Fenrir, il grogna et donna un coup de pied au rat à plumes. Le paon cria, perdant quelques plumes dans sa fuite paniquée.

Greyback gronda d'agacement, sentant ses lèvres se retrousser de manière involontaire. Quels oiseaux désagréables. Il devait proposer à Lucius de les tuer.

Dés que son pied entra en contact avec l'une des nombreuses marches menant à la grande porte d'entrée du Manoir Malfoy, il rencontra une lumière jaune pleuvant sur son visage. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur leurs charnières bien huilées, le grand atrium des Malfoys brillant dans la lumière grise des jours d'automne. Les sons étouffés des nombreux Mangemorts parlant à l'intérieur parvint aux oreilles sensibles de Fenrir, et elles frémirent quand il entendit le rire strident de Bellatrix couvrir les conversations.

Il grimaça, ses dents pointues découvertes en un grondement silencieux envers l'attitude révoltante de cette femme. Il avait eu envie de la tuer dés la première rencontre. Le rire de cette folle était une raison suffisante pour rendre un homme fou, et il avait commencé à grimper la première fois qu'elle avait ouvert la bouche pour crisser un ordre dédaigneux à son encontre. Elle était folle, aussi dingue qu'on pouvait l'être, et le pire c'est qu'elle se considérait comme supérieure à lui. Il se souvint que l'envie le démangeait de disloquer son menton de son crâne à voir comment elle le relevait avec une hautaine arrogance.

Ce mouvement était quelque part similaire à celui de la petite Hermione, bien que la jeune femme remontait souvent le menton dans une tentative de se mettre au niveau de ceux qui la regardait avec hauteur, non pas regarder les autres avec hauteur.

Hermione Granger.

La fille était une énigme. Elle le combattait à chaque occasion, mais ne remettait jamais vraiment son autorité en question. Elle le poussait juste jusqu'à ce qu'elle doive reculer. C'était comme si elle cherchait à le piquer …

Ou à le séduire.

La seule femelle qui se lèverait contre lui. C'était suffisant pour le faire haleter comme un chien regardant une chienne en chaleur.

Et ces cheveux. C'était la première chose qu'il avait remarqué, et il avait été séduit à la première seconde où il avait posé les yeux sur ce fouillis. Ils étaient emmêlés, frisés et sauvages. Incontrôlables. Il adorait ça, regarder quand elle les écartait de son visage, ou les jeter derrière son épaule quand elle se noyait dans un livre devant le feu. Il adorait particulièrement quand ils frisaient et crépitaient quand elle était en colère. C'était comme si sa magie coulait dans ses cheveux quand elle était agacée ou furieuse.

Il aspirait à les toucher dés qu'il posait les yeux sur ce fouillis emmêlé, y faire passer ses doigts. A les agripper tandis qu'il la pilonnerait …

Fenrir se secoua littéralement hors de ses pensées, s'arrêtant brutalement et secouant la tête comme un chien mouillé.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de pensées maintenant ! Il allait juste entrer en pleine réunion avec le Batard-Des-Ténèbres-Qui-Refusait-De-Mourir et il pensait à cette petite femme nubile qui l'attendait à la maison.

Fenrir s'éclaircit rapidement la tête et monta ses murs mentaux d'occlumencie autour des zones qu'il ne voulait pas visibles par le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant de rentrer dans la grande salle qui semblait ne contenir que les membres du premier cercle. Un groupe d'environ dix mangemorts était assis autour d'une grande cheminée, chacun d'eux occupé par une boisson, un cigare ou les deux. Les femmes avaient le vin et les hommes avaient le whisky ou le scotch.

Fenrir remarqua rapidement Severus, et comme de nombreuses fois auparavant, rejoignit l'homme dans l'ombre. Tous deux faisaient ceci durant chaque réunion, préférant observer sans être remarqués tandis que les Sangs Purs discutaient entre eux. C'était durant une de ces occasion, quand le duo parlait de rien en particulier que Snape avait soudainement regardé Fenrir avec un regard perçant et l'avait « accusé » de douté du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Fenrir, étant ce qu'il était, avait faillit explosé. Il se défendait tellement qu'il était passé près de tenter de donner un œil au beurre noir à Rogue. Mais Severus étant Severus, esquiva rapidement et expliqua qu'il ressentait la même chose. C'était cette nuit là que le duo avait formé une sorte d'alliance. Cela faisait presque quatre ans maintenant, et depuis lors ils avaient recrutés les autres. Lucius était là depuis le début.

Ils avaient tous leur place dans le groupe. Severus, et maintenant la gamine, faisait les recherches. Lucius leur fournissait les fonds. Rodolphus et Rabastan fournissait les lieux et les sorts pour trouver les fragments d'âme. Et Fenrir fournissait les effectifs.

Une fois que la bataille finale déclarée, ses loups seraient là pour arracher la gorge de tous mangemort qui se mettrait sur le chemin de la fin de la vie du Seigneur des Ténèbres et quiconque essaierait de le tuer. (* je pense qu'elle parle de Fenrir)

Fenrir fut sorti de ses pensées quand ses oreilles captèrent le pas déterminé de son Seigneur descendant les escaliers de l'atrium.

Rapidement, il entra dans la salle de réception et tous les mangemorts s'agenouillèrent avec respect. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'assit dans une chaise semblable à un trône et ses yeux survolèrent tous ses fidèles sujets.

« Debout, » siffla-t-il, et ils obéirent tous, bien qu'ils gardèrent la tête baissée. Même Fenrir le fit, bien qu'il détestait le faire.

Il ne courbait la tête devant personne, surtout pas devant un serpent trop développé comme l'homme debout devant lui.

Il était impatient de plonger ses griffes dans la carcasse de l'homme et lui arracher la peau, morceau par morceau. Fenrir se demanda brièvement si on le laisserait disséquer le cerveau du Seigneur des Ténèbres après sa mort. Peut avait il une grosseur anormale là dedans qui le rendait aussi fou. Hmm…

Il fut tiré de ses pensées morbides une fois de plus quand le Seigneur se mit à parler, « Je vous ai tous appelé ici ce soir car j'ai à vous faire part de pressantes informations, et un message d'avertissement à vous tous sauf un. »

Fenrir jeta un œil à son Seigneur, et remarqua que tous les autres avaient abandonné la bienséance et regardaient le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une peur mal contenue. Un message d'avertissement équivalait à une séance de torture. Chaque Mangemort sauf un allaient recevoir le Doloris ce soir. Fenrir leva les yeux au plafond. Fantastique.

« Il y a un membre dans cette pièce dont la performance m'a beaucoup impressionné, » continua le Seigneur des Ténèbres, s'arrêtant, pour l'effet. « Severus, avance toi. »

Greyback remarqua la rigidité des épaules de Severus tandis qu'il s'avançait vers le Seigneur. Il était presque heureux de ne pas être celui qui avait impressionné leur maitre puisque ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas à s'approcher plus près qu'il était nécessaire.

Le Seigneur se leva de son trône quand Severus s'agenouilla à ses pieds.

Il commença à marcher autour de Severus, ses mains semblables à des araignées grattant nonchalamment son nez.

« Je dois admettre que je suis impressionné, Severus, » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, « très impressionné, en effet. »

Il s'arrêta ensuite devant Severus. « Regarde moi. »

Snape leva les yeux, et rencontra les yeux rouges de son maître. Soudainement il se glaça, ses poings serrés, ses articulations livides de par la tension dans ses doigts.

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Fenrir fronça les sourcils, et jeta un regard interrogateur à Lucius. Lucius hocha à peine la tête, confirmant qu'il ne pas savait pas non plus ce qui se passait.

« Il t'a fallu deux décennies pour te faire attraper Severus. » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, applaudissant, « Je suis impressionné, très impressionné vraiment. Ton occlumencie est beaucoup plus développée que ce que je croyais. »

Le visage de Rogue était aussi impassible qu'il était possible pour un homme qui était victime d'un grand choc. Ses muscles étaient rigides, ses yeux grands ouverts, ses narines frémissantes. Fenrir pouvait sentir la peur et l'adrénaline s'échapper par vague de l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Fenrir ouvrit de grands yeux.

Merde. Rogue s'était fait avoir.

Fenrir s'était tendu il y a longtemps, ses yeux allant des frères Lestrange puis à Lucius. Tous les trois étaient juste aussi surpris que Rogue l'était, leurs épaules crispées. Rodolphus même se ramassa sur lui-même comme prêt à attaquer.

Fenrir marcha silencieusement et lentement vers Rodolphus, sachant que le plus vieux des Lestrange était plus prêt à faire quelque chose de désespéré très bientôt. Fenrir s'arrêta derrière l'homme barbu.

« Du calme, » il grogna à l'oreille de l'homme, l'avertissant de ne rien faire de stupide.

Rodolphus se redressa, mais ses yeux allaient de Severus au Seigneur des Ténèbres, puis à travers la salle, sûrement formulant un plan dans cette tête brillante. Greyback le laissait faire le plan, sachant que l'homme pouvait penser à une centaine d'échappées possibles en quelques minutes.

Fenrir regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres obliger Rogue à se tourner et faire face aux autres Mangemorts.

« Mes loyaux serviteurs, » siffla il, s'adressant au reste des Mangemorts, « voici le visage du plus grand traître que je n'ai jamais vu dans nos rangs. »

Les Mangemorts sifflèrent comme des serpents en colère, leur baguettes pointées sur Rogue en une fraction de seconde, quatre d'entre eux mettant un peu plus longtemps que les autres à dégainer leur baguette.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ricana. « Restez calmes. Nous aurons notre revanche. »

Il força ensuite Rogue à le regarder. « Voudrais tu savoir où tu t'es trompé Severus, hm ? »

Severus regarda à peine vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec une telle répulsion enragée que Fenrir en fut fier. Un homme plus faible ce serait pissé dessus s'il était dans la même position que Rogue.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignora le regard de Rogue et continua à le railler. « C'est Granger, vois tu. »

Il sourit de manière moqueuse à Rogue et le contourna de nouveau. « Quelque soit le petit bâtiment que tu as dans la forêt de Bunloinn, il n'est pas totalement protégé. Il a une petite fissure dans les enchantements, et chaque Mardi entre quatre heure de l'après-midi et dix heure du soir, toi et Miss Granger passez par cet interstice. Deux fois.

Fenrir recula. Severus et Hermione allaient dans le laboratoire faire leurs expériences le mardi. Cela voulait dire que la fissure était entre la porte d'entrée et le sous-sol.

Fenrir jeta un œil à Rodolphus, puis à Rabastan et Lucius. Tous les hommes rencontrèrent son regard, secouant la tête silencieusement, ne sachant que faire.

Fenrir regarda tandis que Rogue était soumis au Doloris, courtoisie de Bellatrix, sentant la fierté monter quand l'homme ne laissa même pas échapper un gémissement. Il commença à s'inquiéter tandis que le temps passait. Le sort n'avait pas été levé depuis presque trois minutes, encore un peu plus sans intervention et il pourrait y avoir des répercussions hors de porté d'une aide future.

Il sursauta quand il sentit une présence familière dans son esprit. Il tourna la tête et rencontra le regard de Rodolphus qui le regardait avec intensité.

' _Nous avons besoin d'un plan_, ' raisonna la voix de Rodolphus dans sa tête. ' _Severus va se faire tuer si nous ne faisons rien_.'

Fenrir hocha la tête de manière imperceptible. '_Que faisons nous ?_'

'_Nous devons distraire les autres assez longtemps pour laissez à Severus le temps de s'échapper. Il n'a besoin que de quelques secondes pour se rendre à l'atrium. De là il pourra transplaner. Je vais faire baisser les sortilèges à Lucius.'_

Fenrir hocha de nouveau la tête. '_Et la distraction ? »_

Rodolphus prit une grande inspiration, ses yeux se posant sur Severus avec crainte. '_ Je ne sais pas._'

Les deux hommes regardèrent silencieusement, leurs deux esprits cherchant une distraction qui fonctionnerait. Ils pourraient jeter un sort quelque part dans la salle, mais les sorts peuvent être remontés, et le Seigneur des Ténèbres sauvait qu'ils l'avaient fait sciemment.

Ils avaient besoin d'une distraction spontanée, quelque chose de crédible, mais assez grosse pour attirer l'attention sur autre chose que Rogue.

Soudainement une idée vint à Fenrir. Un sourire sauvage occupa son visage, et il crispa les doigts en anticipation.

Le craquement avait dû attirer l'attention de Rodolphus car il entra de nouveau dans l'esprit de Fenrir. '_ A quoi penses-tu, Fenrir ? Je connais ce regard, et celui là veut dire : problèmes' _

Le sourire de Fenrir s'élargit et il passa paresseusement sa langue sur ses canines allongées. '_ Avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne jette le sort de mort, rentre moi dedans accidentellement._'

Rodolphus sembla perplexe mais hocha la tête en un léger signe d'acquiescement.

Le moment ne fut pas long à venir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rappela Bella quand il remarqua que Rogue commençait à convulser de manière erratique. Bella semblait désespérée et même réprobatrice, mais acquiesça, sa baguette retombant à ses côtés, mais toujours tremblante comme si l'objet lui-même voulait désespérément jeter un sort à Rogue.

Voldemort marcha autour d'un Severus tremblant, l'insultant, lui disant qu'il n'était pas mieux que son bâtard d'ivrogne de père moldu. Cela fit réagir Rogue. Fenrir regarda, avec un petit élan d'admiration, l'homme maigre se lever lentement, et défier avec son regard le Seigneur des Ténèbres de le tuer.

Voldemort lui-même semblait peu impressionné par l'acte de défi de Rogue et son manque de réaction violente.

« Adieu Severus, » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, levant sa baguette.

A ce moment, Fenrir sentit Rodolphus bouger et heurter son épaule avec la sienne.

Il réalisa que cela avait été une action discutée entre lui et Lestrange, mais une part animale en lui criait d'indignation. _Personne_ ne le bousculait comme Rodolphus l'avait fait.

Il contrôlait ses pulsions, mais ce n'était pas difficile de jouer la colère, en fait il n'avait pas vraiment à jouer. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent dans un grognement, et sa tête se tourna pour jeter un regard méprisant à Lestrange.

Rodolphus lui-même avait dû réalisé ce que bousculer Fenrir signifiait. Le plan était d'entamer une bagarre à la moldue, et Rodolphus semblait vraiment choqué et un peu perdu. Fenrir ne se battait jamais à la loyale, et ça voulait dire que Rodolphus était sans doute destiné à rentrer à la maison avec un œil au beurre noir.

Rodolphus ne bougea même pas quand Fenrir lui décrocha un coup de poing, un rugissement lui déchirant la gorge venant de sa poitrine. Le plus vieux des Lestrange avait l'air choqué, sa main posée instinctivement sur son œil et percuta un autre Mangemort, causant la chute d'environ trois autres hommes sur le sol.

Lucius détourna les yeux de Severus quand il entendit le raffut, ses sourcils relevés, surpris de trouver Rodolphus rouler sur le sol, avec un Fenrir grondant au dessus de lui. Lucius ricana à cette vision. Fenrir ne passait jamais à côté d'une rixe moldue. En fait, Lucius avait dans l'idée que Fenrir aimait ça. Malgré cela, le nez de Lucius se fronça de dégoût, et il s'éloigna encore un peu des deux Sang Pur qui se lançaient des coups mutuellement comme des Moldus pleins de testostérone.

Fenrir sentit l'adrénaline commencer à affluer dans son corps, rendant ses mouvements assez imprécis pour laisser à Rodolphus l'opportunité de lui envoyer quelques coups également. Il gronda plus fort, mais avant qu'il ait pu se venger, il se trouva raide, ses mains et ses jambes attachées ensemble, comme une planche, seuls ses yeux étaient capables de bouger. Il roula de Rodolphus, qui n'avait pas été ensorcelé, et finit tête la première dans le tapis Persan.

Il fut violemment retourné pour qu'il soit sur le dos et trouva le Seigneur des Ténèbres le fixant, ses yeux rouges brûlant de fureur. Fenrir soupira intérieurement. Il ne voulait pas penser au type de punition qu'il allait recevoir pour avoir distrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres de son meurtre.

« Tu vas payer très cher pour être tombé aussi bas qu'une bagarre moldue, Fenrir, » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, « Tu as intérêt à ce que tes raisons pour attaquer Rodolphus en valent la peine. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers là où s'était trouvé Severus. Fenrir ne pouvait voir, mais à en juger par le rugissement furieux qui s'échappa de la gorge du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus était parti. S'il avait été capable de bouger, Fenrir aurait souri d'un air sauvage et triomphant. Tant que Rogue atteignait Poudlard, ou sa cabane, alors il irait bien.

Il avait besoin que Rogue finisse cette potion aussi vite que possible, et plus il vivrait et plus ce but serait atteint rapidement. Son soulagement n'avait _rien_ à voir avec la possible crainte que la vie de Severus pouvait être en danger. Il ne ressentait aucune gentillesse pour cet homme.

Absolument. Pas.

« _Trouvez le ! » _rugit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, « Ramenez le avant qu'il n'atteigne Poudlard ! Je veux sa tête sur un plateau ! »

Les Mangemorts se mirent à courir pour sortir de la pièce, Lucius et les frères Lestrange en tête.

Si quelqu'un devait retrouver Severus, c'était eux afin de l'aider à s'échapper.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers Fenrir et, avec un calme trompeur, relâcha le sort de pétrification.

Malgré lui, Fenrir commença à grogner. Etre physiquement diminué le mettait toujours sur ses gardes, et son instinct naturel le poussait à se défendre. Le grognement était une simple réaction, ce que ne réalisa pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres dont les yeux brillèrent de colère.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Fenrir sentit le Seigneur des Ténèbres piller ses pensées aussitôt que les rouges rencontrèrent les gris. Il flancha sous la poigne de fer de son maître. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas vraiment des plus doux, et quand il insista, il insista durement, juste pour être sûr que les faits étaient réels et n'allaient pas céder sous la pression.

Rogue, quand il avait appris l'occlumencie à Fenrir, avait décrit l'esprit comme une construction. De solides fondations assuraient que le bâtiment n'allait pas s'effondrer. Bellatrix par exemple, avait de faibles fondations et laissait son esprit s'effondrer. Rogue disait que les mensonges étaient comme de la roche calcaire, ils étaient facilement détruits. Les faits étaient comme des surfaces dures. Certaines personnes avaient des surfaces faibles en général. Ces gens étaient facilement influencés, et étaient facilement persuadés. Les autres, qui avaient des esprits plus forts, avaient des murs en diamant. Impénétrables et ne pouvaient qu'être sculptés, jamais altérés.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était l'une de ces personnes.

Fenrir le sentit quitter son esprit, et avec lui, quelques faits que le Seigneur des Ténèbres emportait avec lui. Il sentit les restes des faits nager sur le devant de son esprit. Il était soulager quand il remarqua que rien ne le mettait dans une situation compromettante, bien qu'il devrait faire déménager son pack puisque sa localisation avait été découverte quand Fenrir se concentrait pour protéger les informations à propos de sa trahison.

« C'est une raison pitoyable Fenrir, » siffla le Seigneur des Ténèbres, agrippant sa baguette plus fermement, son visage contorsionné en ce qui pouvait ressembler à une grimace s'il avait eu un visage normal. Le manque de nez normal ne lui permettait pas de le retrousser, et donc il ressemblait plutôt à un cochon.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva sa baguette et Fenrir se prépara à l'accès de douleur qu'il allait connaître pour avoir permis à son ami de s'échapper.

* * *

><p><em>Ham' : Et pan dans les dents Voldemort<strong> :D <strong> Bon et bien à très bientôt mes louloups, j'espère que vous avez aimé : ) _

_Manelore : Il a des dents Voldy ?_

_Ham' : Bha déjà qu'il a pas de nez ... ce serait pas de bol si en plus il avait besoin d'un dentier !_

(*) Taveler = parsemer un fruit, une surface, de petites taches.


End file.
